Empezar de nuevo
by LolIsBack
Summary: Ahora qué? Ahora, tenía que hacer su vida. Pero no será fácil, aunque no se va a rendir. Zelena va a verse envuelta en muchas cosas, como amor, amistad, o familia. ¿Podrá la mujer empezar de nuevo? ¿Es demasiado tarde? Ya no está sola,no lo va a volver a estar. Su hermana Regina estará a su lado, pero no será la única. ¿Encontrará su final feliz de una vez por todas? SQ Y Zelena/OC
1. I - Estoy contigo

**Bonjour! ¡He vuelto!**

**Sé que tengo otros fics por actualizar, como En Otra Vida y Convivencia, que son los que más me "entusiasman" debido a los reviews, followers, etc. Al parecer son los que más están gustando :·3**

**Pero, por otra parte, quería escribir algo más... de hermanas X-P**

**El caso es que aquí está. Empezar De Nuevo va a tratar sobre como sería la relacion de la Wicked y la Evil como hermanas, de cómo se van a ayudar, y de cómo van a asimilar todos los cambios.**

**En este fic habrá Swanqueen, pero será secundario. Me centraré más en mostrar el pasado (esta vez más como el de la serie) de ambas, y cómo van a apañarselas.**

**No habrá mucha movida, la verdad, pero pasarán cosas.**

**Como ya sabéis, los follows, favorites, reviews, etc. Son muy bien recibidos, y me inspiran para continuar.**

**Como ya dije anteriormente, voy a intentar que los capítulos sean más largos, y que esta historia os guste.**

**Besos 3**

* * *

1 de Marzo de 2013. 9:34 p.m.

El silencio la inquietaba. Mucho. No podía conciliar el sueño.

¿Cómo había ocurrido todo tan rápido? Era demasiado para asimilar. Dejando de lado el pasado, ahora despertaba en la celda en la que "murió". Todo el día lo había pasado con interrogatorios. No sabía cómo sentirse con respeto a todo aquello. Todo era como si hubiera estado en coma durante aquellas tres semanas. Era…

Se despertaba en una celda sintiéndose como si un maldito tornado se la hubiera tragado y la hubiera paseado por todo Oz. Toda aquella "familia" la interrogaba. Se alojaba en casa de su hermana.

¿Y si en un principio hubiera intentado formar parte de su vida y no hubiera intentado destruirla?

Se levantó de la cama y fue a lo que se suponía que era la biblioteca a por un libro.

Una cama mullida, y sábanas suaves y nuevas. Y un pijama calentito y bonito. Lo que siempre quiso. Y sin embargo no estaba cómoda del todo.

Pasó por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, la cual se suponía que estaba dormida. Pero una conversación llamó su atención.

- Lo sé… escucha, es mi hermana. Sí, se equivocó, pero yo no soy la más indicada para juzgar. Ni yo ni nadie. Ella lo único que quería era un buena vida. ¿O es que acaso tú no querías de pequeña una familia que te quisiera y ropa bonita? Pues entonces no hables. Voy a darle una oportunidad. Es buena persona, pero vosotros sólo os fijáis en lo verde, y no en lo color carne. Todos merecemos una oportunidad. – concluyó por teléfono.

Zelena oyó toda la conversación a través de la puerta. ¿Estaba su hermana defendiéndola? Vaya, eso la conmocionaba.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Regina sorprendida por encontrarse a su hermana ahí.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- No…

- Creo que… leer te haría bien – dijo sonriente. Era lo que siempre había hecho ella. Leer o escuchar música. Eso la tranquilizaba. – Ven a la biblioteca.

La pelirroja la siguió, curiosa, y confiada. No sabía porqué, pero le gustaba aquella situación. Toda la tensión de la comida y la cena, y los pocos monosílabos que compartieron a lo largo de la jornada parecieron esfumarse.

Regina estaba ansiosa por descubrirle el mundo moderno a su hermana mayor, y descubrir cómo era tener una hermana mayor. Ya era mayor, y a no podía protegerla de los chicos ni hacer cosas que una hermana mayor hacía, pero no importaba. Sabía que nunca era tarde, y que Zelena podía ser una buena hermanita mayor si se lo proponía.

Entraron en la enorme sala, llena de disco y libros y películas y otras cosas.

- ¡Es inmensa! – exclamó extasiada por la vista. -¡Mira, mira cuántos libros! – el entusiasmo y la curiosidad se apoderaron de ella. Envuelta en aquel pijama de franela rosa chicle, con aquellas pantuflas de gatito y su melena despeinada, junto con aquel tono de alegría infantil y aquella sonrisita, Regina no pudo sino sonreír también. Era una pequeña niñita en una fábrica de caramelos.

- Sí. Mira, ahí hay libros; ahí música; y ahí películas. Ven, vamos a ver que libros te gustan – dijo ilusionada. La morena deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mostrarle sus gustos. Ver si tenían algo en común. Y cierto era que algo sí que tenían. Ninguna de las dos parecía notarlo, pero en la manera de ser se parecían mucho. Ambas eran como unas niñas pequeñas con ciertos asuntos. Y también hacían los mismos gestos, y opinaba los mismo de casi todo. Ambas eran unas románticas, aunque no lo mostraran.

- Toma, el diario de Anna Frank – dijo, dándole el libro a la mujer, que lo miró desconfiada, y temiendo que llegara _ese_ momento.

- ¿De qué trata? – preguntó, mirando la portada y a su hermana a partes iguales.

- Pues Anna Frank era una adolescente que tuvo que refugiarse durante la segunda guerra mundial con su familia y unas cuantas personas más. Su diario era su mejor amiga, y ella lo plasmaba todo ahí. No sólo como había sido su día, sino también como se sentía, que pensaba, etc.

- Oh… una pregunta… ¿qué es la segunda guerra mundial? – preguntó curiosa. La risa de su hermana, divertida y alegre, se oyó por toda la estancia.

- Eso… mañana te daré un par de lecciones. Ahora… ¿quieres dormir conmigo? Quizás así no te sientas sola, ¿no?

Zelena aceptó de buena gana, saliendo de la habitación detrás de su hermana.

.

Lo leyó de nuevo, una y otra vez. Cada vez era menos difícil. De pequeña leía una y otra vez el mismo cuento, dado que sólo tenía uno. Así consiguió agilidad, pero, tras la muerte de su madre, tuvo que ocuparse del campo, la casa y su padre. Y ya no tuvo tiempo para olvidarse de la realidad perdiéndose en los libros. Lo siguió leyendo, yendo cada vez más rápido, sintiéndose cada vez más feliz y satisfecha consigo misma.

- ¿Cómo vas? – preguntó la morena desde su asiento, mirando a su hermana.

- Bien… pero no lo entiendo… tú eres más guapa. Quiero decir, no es que seas más guapa, ni menos tampoco, es sólo que es diferente. Ella tiene un tipo de belleza y tu otro. No entiendo porque en los cuentos de hadas no dicen la verdad… - dijo con el ceño fruncido, descontenta con el cuento de Blanca Nieves.

- Zelena, – dijo Regina, llamando su atención, con una sonrisa, conteniendo las carcajadas – no podían decir que la quería matar por ser una chivatilla, ¿no crees? Sería un poco traumática para los niños la historia real. Lo suavizan. ¿A qué te referías con "bellezas distintas"?

- Pues diferente. Ella es una belleza… dulce e inocente, se supone. Y tú, pues sensual y todo eso. Diferente.

Esta vez no pudo reprimir más la risa. Reía de manera cristalina y alegre. Le encantaba la situación. Le recordaba a cuando su pequeño Henry lo miraba todo preguntando su origen, cuestionando el porqué de todo. Era tan tierno…

- Ven, te invito a comer – dijo cerrando una carpeta roja, y cogiendo su bolso.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió, recogiendo sus cosas también.

.

Entraron en el local, e inmediatamente, todas las miradas se posaron en las hermanas. Zelena se sintió de repente pequeña, fácil de aplastar. Desprotegida, abandonada en la oscuridad. Como si la hubieran encerrado en una habitación que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña.

Miró a su hermana en busca de ayuda, la cual la agarró de la mano, ofreciéndole seguridad.

Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa más apartada del todo, con todas las miradas clavadas en ellas.

Zelena se sentía fuera de lugar, como si fuera un espectáculo o algo parecido. No se atrevió a mirar a nadie, no podía soportar las miradas.

Se sentaron, una al lado de la otra. Zelena se sentó entre un ventanal y su hermana. Insegura y bloqueada, así se sentía.

- Tranquila, podrás – le susurró en el oído, transmitiéndole confort.

- Hola.

Cual rayo, el niño se sentó en la mesa, frente a su tía y su madre.

- Hola cariño, ¿está Emma por aquí? – preguntó la alcaldesa a su hijo, buscando a la rubia con la mirada.

- Sí ,en la barra.

- Hola – musitó tímida la bruja.

- ¿Vais a hacer una cena familiar? – preguntó el chico con carita de "party con la family, tetes".

- Bueno, aún no, Henry, hay un par de asuntos pendientes – respondió Regina a su hijo, al notar como su hermana se tensaba.

- ¿Puedo comer con vosotras? – preguntó entusiasmado

- ¿Eso incluye a ¿superSwan? – preguntó con una ceja alzada, haciendo reír a Zelena.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracias? – dijo golpeando suavemente su hombro.

- Nada, nada – aclaró de manera no muy convincente mirando a su sobrino y a su hermana.

Así, la comida transcurrió con las ocurrencias de Swan, los comentarios de Henry, las respuestas de Mills y las orejas bien abiertas de Zelena.

Para esta última, no pasó inadvertido las miradas entre la rubia y la reina, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Disfruto de la hamburguesa doble y el enorme vaso de refresco, y la compañía. Podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a aquella situación. Estaba muy contenta con aquello.

- Bueno, ¿queréis algo de dulce? Invito yo. – comentó Emma, evitando que ambas mujeres se fueran una vez terminada la comida.

- Sí, vamos a por un gofre o algo – añadió el castaño, mirando suplicante a su familia materna. Materna adoptiva.

- Bueno, ¿quieres?

- Mientras que me expliquéis que es un gofre… - replicó con una sonrisa, haciendo reír al resto.

Los cuatro salieron del lugar y caminaron bajo el cielo despejado del pueblo, charlando amenamente.

.

Caminar por el pueblo ayudaba. El aire fresco en su cara la ayudaba a pensar, a aclararlo todo.

Paseaba alegremente, hasta que tropezó con alguien. Y cuando levantó la mirada… se encontró con los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca.

* * *

**¿Quién será el galán (o galana) que se ha tropezado con Zelena?**

**¿Cómo está llevando ella el mundo actual?**

**¿Qué problemas se le presentarán?**

**¿Cómo va a ser su relación con su hermana?**

**¿La aceptarán el resto en la familia?**

**¿Cómo son las cosas con Emma para Regina?**

**¿Qué ha ocurrido con sus intereses amorosos?**

**¿Cómo es que Zelena ha vuelto?**

**¿Cómo está llevando Regina todo esto?**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, crítica, etc. Es bien recibido.**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Debo continuarla? **


	2. II - Un día normal (No, en realidad no)

La jornada había sido agotadora. Zelena estaba cansada. Aprender le gustaba, pero era un poco complicado asimilar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Estaba muerta, y decidió irse a la cama.

Tras el gofre, vino una cena en medio del bosque a base de bocadillos, y con muchas risas. Fue muy divertido.

Se fue a dormir, no sin antes pasarse por la cocina a comer algo, y fue entonces cuando lo oyó:

- …Ha estado bien. Me ha encantado, en realidad. ¡Dios, no me lo creo! ¡Una hermana! Definitivamente, mi vida va a mejor, Em. Estoy… aish, me encanta. …No. No, ya lo hemos hablado. Cariño, sólo son dos o tres semanas, puedes aguantar. Veeenga, tampoco es para tanto. Te prometo que te lo recompensaré, pero tienes que aguantar. No podemos decirlo todavía, es demasiado pronto. Además, todas las divas con relaciones de musical de hadas lo han hecho así. Un romance de un mes en secreto y luego una relación duradera. …¡Sí! ¡Te quiero, mi vida! – dijo sonriente colgando. Su tono de voz había variado dependiendo de qué hablaran. El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y Zelena, quien no estaba por la labor de perderse aquel culebrón, pegó aún más la oreja.

- Sí, es… estoy en una nube. ¡Ahora sí que sí! Ni príncipe azul ni nada, si quieres ser feliz, pon una Zelena en tu vida – dijo riendo. – Es como una niña pequeña, me encanta. Dios, ya me la imagino ayudándome a ponerme el vestido de novia – dijo con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos. – Sí tía, sé que quizás me estoy montando una saga a lo Harry Potter, pero es que, no sé, todo es tan bonito. Ahora tengo la familia que siempre deseé. Soy muy feliz. …No puedo, lo siento. Tengo la noche de las pelis. Sí, se lo voy a decir, aquí somos todas una familia. Pues me da igual, que la acepten, es mi hermanita, es mi familia. Bueno, adiós guapa, te tengo que colgar. El domingo quedamos, ¿vale? Aaaaadiositos.

Colgó con una sonrisa, por fin tenía lo que siempre quiso. Una familia, amigas…

Se encaminó hacia la cama, y esta vez tampoco pudo escapar.

- ¿Otra vez espiando? – preguntó divertida, con una ceja alzada.

- Yo… bueno…

- ¿Quieres que te cuente quién era?

"¿Cómo lo habrá averiguado?" se cuestionó Zelena.

- Venga, vamos – dijo tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola a su habitación.

Estaba emocionada con contarle a su hermana mayor sobre su nueva amiga y su nueva novia. Estaba cual chiquilla que consigue algo grandioso, y orgullosa, se lo enseña a su madre.

Ambas entraron al dormitorio y se sentaron en la cama.

- Verás, estaba hablando con Emma, y luego con Marian. Cuando moriste, hablé con Robin, y le dejé bien claro que no quería una relación con el que no fuera de amistad. El caso es que tras eso, me hice amiga de Marian. Henry y Roland se llevan muy bien, y nosotras como buenas madres, los llevamos al parque a jugar juntos. El caso es que hablamos, y dejando el pasado atrás, comenzamos una amistad. Mientras tanto, yo estreché lazo con Emma, y ahora, somos novias. Desde hace una semana, pero lo somos. Y además, hice las paces con Blanca, y David, y todos. Somos una familia peculiar, pero somos una familia feliz. Hemos dejado el pasado atrás, y ahora estamos todos juntos en esto – completó ilusionada con su situación actual.

- ¿Emma es buena novia? ¿Se propasa contigo?

Rio divertida y respondió: - Zelena, no somos niñas pequeñas, me besa apasionadamente, me mete mano… pero no te preocupes, que no hay nada más. ¡A ver si te crees que yo me llevo a la cama a la primera Salvadora que se me presenta! – añadió fingiendo indignación, haciendo reír a su hermana.

- Claro que no, tonta.

Ambas se acostaron a dormir juntas, abrazadas, felices. Zelena se sentía feliz `por poder proteger ahora a su hermana, y actuar como la hermana mayor que era; y Regina feliz por poder contárselo todo a alguien de su familia y que le importara y la apoyara. Porque sabía que la iba a apoyar

.

Otro día más. No podía olvidar aquellos ojos y aquella voz, y con una sonrisa se fue caminando a quién sabe dónde.

Entró buscando libros sobre dibujo, y cuando se la encontró no pudo evitar reír interiormente. Palideció y su respiración pareció pararse. Sabía que la bruja había vuelto, pero encontrársela en su biblioteca era sorprendente.

- Venía buscando libros sobre dibujo, y seguro que tú sabes dónde encontrarlos – dijo sonriente.

- C-claro… sí… m-mira, por aquel pasillo – respondió tartamudeando, y soltó sin querer su libro.

- Vaya, Romeo y Julieta. Otro que añadir a mi lista – comentó dándole el libro.

- ¿Tu lista?

- Sí, de libros por leer. Ahora estoy con el diario de Anna Frank, pero quiero seguir leyendo, tengo que avanzar – dijo ilusionada.

- ¿Te gusta leer? – preguntó, esperanzada en encontrar alguien que sintiera lo mismo por la lectura que ella

- ¡Me encanta! Desgraciadamente, tuve que dejarlo cuando mi madre falleció, pero leía muy bien, y quiero volver a mis antiguas costumbres. Volver a leer rápido y aprender vocabulario y cosas. Y volver a llorar con el final de un libro. – completó emocionada al imaginarse un futuro en el que ella como su hermana.

Bella se sintió comprendida por una vez en su vida. ¡Por fin alguien ente día lo mucho que podía un libro transmitir!

- Si quieres podrías venir por la tarde o la mañana y hablamos de libros – propuso más alto de la cuenta.

- ¡Sí, pues claro! – aceptó eufórica Zelena.

Ambas parecieron olvidar aquel día sus diferencias. Ambas comenzaron una amistad gracias a la lectura, la cual continuó con el amor por los niños que compartían, y otras muchas cosas.

.

- Que io te quero musho, pero ereh mu japuta. Que no ta mal, pero a veces moleshta – dijo, con los ojos cerrándosele, y sin soltar la botella de Whisky. – Y eh, cuidao, que mi marío ehta mu buenorro, pero eh mío – añadió más que borracha.

- Sí, y tu apestas a licorería – dijo intentando cargarla, pues parecía que las piernas no respondían.

- Pérate, que me subo ar tejao – dijo separándose de su madrastra.

- No, quieta. – dijo corriendo detrás de Mary Margaret, quien corría a subirse al tejado de la mansión al grito de "Pishabravah mi shicoh"- ¡Que te estés quieta, cojones! – le dijo molesta, agarrándola por la cintura, intentando que dejara la botella y se soltara de la enredadera.

- Regina, que yo te amo, conioh, pero ereh muuu puta, miaamorr – comentó riendo escandalosamente.

- Estás muy borracha – dijo más para sí misma que para la pequeña morena, que se movía con demasiada soltura para estar borracha. Blanca estaba muy borracha, y arrastraba las palabras además de pronunciarlas como el culo

.

El día comenzó, y un dolor constante se instaló en su cabeza.

- Mary Margaret Borrachard. O Wishkynieves. ¿Cuál te gusta más? – le preguntó divertida, poniéndose frente a ella, con una caja de pastillas y un café.

- Hice mucho el ridículo, ¿no?

- Bueeeeno, intentaste imitar a Miley Cyrus chupando una botella de diossabequé, y chillaste como unas veintitrés veces el tamaño del miembro de tu príncipe. Pero eh, que no estuvo mal. Fue…

No pudo más y estalló en risas. No podía reírse más.

.

- Quieta… - susurró, fulminándola con la mirada, apartando su mano de su muslo. Estaba cabreada, mucho. ¿Qué quería? No iban a hacer nada, no al menos frente a la pequeña morena.

La comida tenía que transcurrir con normalidad, lo exigía.

- ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? – preguntó la rubia, buscando descojonarse de su amada madre. Regina la había puesto al tanto de todo.

- Eh… nada, nada, tenía que trabajar, por eso llegué tarde – dijo apresuradamente la morena, evitando la mirada de su hija, dando una explicación innecesaria.

- Ya, a las tantas de la mañana, ¿no? – respondió, escondiendo su sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ya, bueno, es que verás…

- Sí, se emborrachó como nunca antes – cortó la reina. - ¿Y qué? Emma, tu madre estaba feliz, déjala que se relaje. También es humana, todos bebemos alguna vez en nuestra vida. Seguro que tú también has hecho lo mismo o peor. Además, es una mujer adulta. ¡Por el amor de Dios, tiene veinticuatro años! Pero claro, si vas a juzgar a tu madre, la mujer que te dio la vida, por un simple desliz, tendrás que saber que no me quedaré para ver tal humillación. – Dijo de manera muy dramática, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera culpable y temerosa de desperdiciar aquel momento con su novia.

- Lo- lo siento. De verdad. Mamá, no quería avergonzarte. Gina tiene razón tú… ya eres mayorcita, y yo no soy nadie para reprocharte nada – dijo cabizbaja.

Blanca sonrió, y su madrastra le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad.

- Bueno, familia, me voy. – añadió la alcaldesa con una sonrisa, saliendo de la casa. Aquella comida familiar estaba acabada. Si Emma quería algo… ya sabía dónde encontrarla.

.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su melena, y cuando vio el reflejo en la pantalla del ordenador…

- ¡Joder, qué susto! …y que daño – completó tocándose la cabeza.

- Te he llamado para cenar como unas doce veces. ¡Deja el portátil, Zelena! – le gritó su hermana. ¡Maldita la hora en la que Bella la enseño a usar un ordenador! Ahora se había viciado, ¿y eso que significaba? Más dolores de cabeza.

Entre la salida de su novia, el empalagoso de su suegro/yerno, Neal que no se callaba ni debajo del agua, la amistad entre el ratón de biblioteca y la verdecita de su hermana, y el heavy metal de su hijo a todo volumen a las dos de la mañana, no podía más.

Cogió a Zelena y la llevó, cogida por la oreja, a cenar. La oreja de la chica estaba roja, y sus miradas de odio no parecían afectar a su hermana.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Y al abrir la puerta…

* * *

**HEY WEEEY. He vueeeeltooo! **

**Antes de nada, agradecer.**

**DIOS, TRES COMENTARIOS, TRES FOLLOWS Y UN FAV EN UN SÓLO CAPÍTULO! Estoy flipando, en serio.**

**Parece que os encanta esta historia, y a mí me encanta que os encante.**

**Parece que poco a poco me voy haciendo un hueco, y me siento orgullosa de mí misma, gracias a vosotros.**

**Supongo que ya sabréis lo significativo que es que comente en una historia, aunque sea negativamente. Es muy complicado plasmar todas las ****ideas, y hacer una historia que guste. Y que valoren tu trabajo es la mejor recompensa, en serio.**

**Ahora, voy a daros un privilegio:**

**¿Queréis que Zelena esté enamorada de Jade West, interpretada por Liz Gillies; o preferís a Chris Hemsworth?**

**Además, ¿tenéis alguna teoría?**

**¿Qquién ha llegado para perturbar a la familia más raruna del universo?**

**Si hay algo que no entendáis de la historia, ya sabéis, review.**

**BESOS, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA ACOGIDA!**


	3. III - Cambios (Soy móvil)

En otras circunstancias, la habría abrazado. Pero ahora quería darle un sopapo por sus acciones pasadas.

Y como todo era muy lioso para ella en ese momento, así que se quedó quieta. Así era mejor.

En la cocina, mientras se producía el reencuentro madre-hija, David llamó a Regina.

- ¿Sí? – contestó la morenas del otro lado de la línea, esquivando los objetos y tapándose el oído para que los gritos no interfirieran. Gritos que no pasaron desapercibidos para el rubio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó alarmado.

- Que… mi madre ha vuelto.

- Ya… y… Eva también…

- ¡No! Dios… - dijo desesperada – ¡esto va a ser la guerra!

- Lo sé. Escucha, Blanca no sabe qué hacer, así que creo que lo mejor es que retengas a tu madre, y Blanca a la suya. Y a Zelena también. Hasta que no se nos ocurra nada…

- Buena idea. Voy a hablar con Emma, ella nos puede ser de ayuda.

- Mira, mejor, tú con Gold, y yo con Emma. Y en cuanto sepamos algo, nos llamamos.

- De acuerdo – concordó la morena, colgando.

.

Su salón estaba destrozado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora?

Había tenido que dormir con su madre, la cual se había pasado toda la santa noche llorando.

Mierda de vida…

El teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Diga?

- Soy yo.

- Oh, vale – dijo sonriente al escuchar su voz.

- Mira, he hablado con mi padre, y creo que lo mejor es que nos encontremos donde Gold. Deberíamos de mantener a nuestras madres separadas, así como yo a mi abuela, y tú a tu hermana. Dios… abuela suena tan…

- Sí – dijo riendo discretamente. – Es raro, pero cariño, esto es Storybrooke. Da gracias que no se ha vuelto un perro – añadió, haciendo reír a Emma.

- Henry hoy tiene que estar contigo, y bueno… no sé cómo va a afrontar esto… Además, - dijo en tono pícaro – hoy no tengo nada que hacer por la tarde, y dado que ambas casas están ocupadas, podría conducir hasta el bosque, y en la parte trasera de mi bebé...

- Emma, no te ofendas, pero si tu "bebé" no se sostiene por sí mismo, dudo que puedan aguantar a dos personas. Y menos aun haciendo el amor. – dijo, interrumpiendo el discurso de su novia, con una sonrisa triunfante al imaginarse la cara de la Sheriff.

- Yo… eh… adiós. – respondió la joven, colgando el teléfono.

.

*_Flashback*_

_Iba demasiado distraída, pero estaba siendo un día muy divertido, y enriquecedor._

_Caminaba con prisa, para llegar a tiempo, cuando sin querer, chocó con alguien._

_El hombre soltó el maletín del susto, y ella se agachó a recogerlo. Pero cuando su mano tocó la del hombre, una especie de corriente la atravesó._

_Miró al hombre, y tras las gafas, pudo ver aquellos ojos azules, como el cielo infinito y hermoso._

_Sonrió tontamente, y el hombre sonrió de la misma manera._

_- Lo siento… _

_- No importa. –contestó sonriente. "¿Por qué tiene una sonrisa tan bonita?" pensó._

_- Oye, yo… no quiero que se me tome por lo que no soy, pero creo que eres nueva aquí, y me gustaría ser tu guía._

_- Creo que eso es una propuesta de cita… y acepto. Enséñame la cuidad. – Su sonrisa era enorme, y se sentía con mariposas en el estómago. Odiaba esa sensación al mismo tiempo que le encantaba._

_- De acuerdo. Te recojo a las ocho de este viernes, ¿te parece bien? – dijo amablemente._

_- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió emocionada. Se dispuso a marcharse, pero cuando lo hizo, su mano agarró suavemente su brazo. Y como si pudiera leer su mente a través de sus ojos, añadió: Me llamo Zelena, y puedes recogerme en el 108 de la calle Mifflin. Nos vemos._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Despertó pensando que estaba a un día de aquella cita.

No conocía su nombre, y no sabía si él sabía quién era ella, pero poco importaba. Era una cita con una persona con quien, prácticamente de inmediato, había sentido una conexión especial.

Nunca se había enamorado. ¿Así era como te sentías?

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, y se encontró con una nota en la cocina.

"Yo me tengo que ir a solucionar esto. Arreglad mi salón, u os juro que…

Cuida de Cora, yo no puedo. No salgáis ninguna de casa, es una orden.

Y ni se os ocurra desobedecerme, porque si lo hacéis…

Besos, Regina"

Cogió el café frío del frigorífico, y se echó en un vaso.

Genial, estaba encerrada con su madre. Y encima, iba a tener que limpiar el estropicio de la noche anterior.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Ella aún no tenía vestido, ni calzado, ni joyas, ni maquillaje, ni peinado adecuado para aquella cita. Y para más Inri, tenía que ser la canguro de una puñetera bruja.

Todo muy bonito, oye.

.

La rubia abrió la puerta de manera brusca, sobresaltando al hombre.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… - canturreó – la salvadora y su salvada.

- Cora y Eva. Son enemigas, y ambas están aquí. Así que tienes dos opciones: o nos ayudas, o serás testigo de la primera guerra municipal de Storybrooke. – Dijo Emma, cortando al hombre.

Rumple palideció a la mención de esos nombres. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que surgió la de la Salvadora, quien estaba más que satisfecha con el resultado de sus palabras.

Regina permaneció en segundo plano todo el tiempo. Hasta que decidió hablar:

- Es importante. Mi madre y la de Blanca no se llevan bien. Se odian. Y, a pesar de que mi hermana odia a mi madre… bueno, también odia a Eva. Hay muchos bandos, pues Blanca tampoco está conforme. Piénsalo. Sé que en el pasado tuviste tus más y tus menos con mi madre, pero es capaz de cualquier cosa.

El tono utilizado por la mujer era suave y sosegado. Era un "no pierdas los papeles, hay mucho en juego"

Emma escuchó atenta a su novia, y vio las imperceptibles muecas del Oscuro. Era obvio que algo había habido entre la bruja y él, pero no sabía qué. Su novia era quien más de ayuda podía ser con ese tema, pero ella tampoco tenía respuesta alguna.

- Bien… no cabe duda. Hay que pensar esto antes de actuar. Cora es peligrosa, y como ya os dije, – dijo señalando a Emma – Regina era más peligrosa que Cora porque esta sí tenía corazón. No sé cómo ha vuelto, pero ahora puede sentir. Por eso se presentó en tu casa, – prosiguió, esta vez mirando a la morena – porque no pensó con claridad. Te sigue viendo como una niña sola y abandonada, asustada, que sólo quiere a alguien a quien le importe su vida. Creyó que con ir a verte y decirte que te amaba sería suficiente, y que tú te lanzarías a sus brazos y empezaríais de nuevo. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

A su vez, Eva tiene ahora la oportunidad de vengarse, y si por algo se caracterizaba, era por ser rencorosa. Blanca está en un conflicto interno desde que supo porqué Zelena quería cambiar el futuro. Quiere a su madre, pero Regina es su madrastra. La mujer que la crió durante una parte importante de su vida. Sí, cierto, la hirió, pero gracias a eso tuvo a muchas personas, como su marido o su amiga Roja. Sin duda, hay que actuar con cautela.

Ambas mujeres, boquiabiertas por las palabras del brujo, salieron del establecimiento.

- ¿Porque tiene corazón? – preguntó molesta

- Aish… Gina, tú estabas de parte de tu madre, eras peligrosa. Admítelo, en ese momento, no eras una santa. Y además, es él quien lo ha dicho, no yo. Yo sé cómo eres realmente. ¿Y… en serio, "te sigue viendo como una niña sola y abandonada, asustada, que sólo quiere a alguien a quien le importe su vida"?- preguntó, cuestionándose si realmente la reina era así después de todo.

- Tú se suponía que me conocías, ¿no? – preguntó de manera sarcástica.

"Perfecto, ya está de mala hostia" se dijo molesta.

Ambas se montaron en el escarabajo, y entonces fue cuando Emma la cagó del todo.

.

- Escucha, lo siento. De verdad. Es por eso que siempre te crié intentando que fueras diferente. Ibas por el mismo camino que yo, y no quería que acabaras separando a una madre de su hija sólo por la corona.

Eso fue como pulsar un botón que activara algo.

La situación era tensa, y ella, cual globo que inflas hasta más no poder, explotó.

Y obviamente, pelearon.

Pero esto…

- Entonces, ¿no sentías nada por mi padre?" – preguntó, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

- Blanca, cariño… Ya sabes cómo eran las cosas en aquel entonces. Te envidio, tú te enamoraste y tu familia tiene un padre de familia al que amas. – dijo la mujer con voz dulce, intentando acariciar a su hija, cosa que no llegó a ocurrir, puesto que la joven se aparó bruscamente. Al gesto, la mujer se enfadó, y continuó: - Mira, yo estaba enamorada de otra persona, ¿o es que te crees que a mí me agradó casarme con tu padre? Pues no, pero era una obligación, para lo que había nacido. Si por mi fuera, me habría ido lejos y ten por seguro que no habría vuelto. Y si no lo hice, fue por ti. – Su tono de voz había cambiado. Ahora era frío y severo.

.

- Veamos…

- Ese azul te quedaría muy bien. Se lo he visto a tu hermana. Y con unos tacones claros, blancos o beiges, te quedaría muy bien – comentó a sus espaldas.

En el marco de la puerta, la mujer miraba a su hija. Su pequeña, esa que abandonó en una capaza. Había crecido, y ahora era una mujer adulta, y hermosa, y poderosa.

* * *

**He vuelto! Tengo cositas que decir, así que abrid bien las orejas ;P**

**Uno: Soy de Región de Murcia, en España. Por lo que puede que algo del vocabulario se os escape, o que tenga faltas de ortografía en algo. Así que, si hay algo que no entendéis, decídmelo.**

**Dos: Como podéis ver, la historia se va complicando. Os adelanto que vamos a tener varios frentes abiertos a la vez, y que aunque parezca confuso, al final todo se va a solucionar. (Algo muy típico en mis fics)**

**Tres: Deciros que, además, no tengo fechas ni días concretos para actualizar. Por lo tanto, puedo tardar un mes o un día, dependiendo de los reviews, la inspiración, etc. Además, decir que sé que tengo muchos fics a medias, pero yo JAMÁS dejo un fic a medias. Aunque tarde un año, pero lo termino.**

**Cuatro (pero no menos importante. Porque Cuatro es la clave, y si no, que se lo digan a Tris): Muchísimas gracias a los seguidores, los comentarista XD y en definitiva , a todo el que lee mi historia. Mi intención con mi fic, es mostrar una relación familiar, y que contenga drama, pero también un poco de humor. MUCHAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD. ESTO SIN VOSOTROS NO SERIA POSIBLE! **

**BESAZOS PARA TODOS 3 XOXO**


	4. IV - Secretos y mentiras

Llegó a casa furiosa, dispuesta a romper lo que fuera. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? No lo comprendía, y la incomprensión y la indefensión la herían gravemente.

Se dispuso a emborracharse de cerveza, cuando oyó una conversación.

- ¡Qué me digas la verdad! – dijo su madre, enfadada.

- Esta bien, está bien… Blanca, cariño, yo… me enamoré de… una mujer.

"¿Mi abuela es bollera? Es la lesbiabuela, la abuela bollera "pensó la rubia, intentando no descojonarse.

- E-espera… ¿eres lesbiana? – replicó la muchacha con tono sorprendido.

- Yo… supongo. Pero no entremos en detalles.

- ¿Cómo era?

- Pues… era hermosa. Era trabajadora, luchadora. Era algo tan prohibido… ella era una mujer de una condición social diferente. Ella era diferente. Pero no pudo ser.

Emma percibió el tono de tristeza en la voz de su abuela. Ella sabía lo que era estar enamorada de una persona y no poder tenerla, o que sea algo prohibido. O no correspondido.

- Habia… ¿Había alguna posibilidad, mamá?

- No… a ella le gustaban los hombres, y estábamos enfrentadas. Yo fui estúpida, y eché a perder toda oportunidad de una amistad.

- Lo siento…

Emma, silenciosa, se fue a su habitación, dispuesta a pensar. Había sido un laaaaaaaargo día.

.

Llegó a casa destrozada. La última escena vivida había sido de todo menos agradable. Otro escalofrío recorrió su médula. De nuevo.

Fue a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la cena, cuando el timbre sonó. Volvió sobre sus pasos, y abrió:

- Mamá

- Henry, yo… lo siento… de verdad… Se me ha olvidado recogerte y…

- Tranqui, sabes que me gusta venir solo.

- Sí, ya eres todo un hombrecito – dijo sonriente, apartándose de la puerta, para que el chico pudiera pasar.

- Mamá, ya me han puesto al día de todo, así que no te preocupes. –dijo el chico, para tranquilizar a su madre.

- Vale, voy a preparar la comida, vete al salón.

- De acuerdo.

El chico se encaminó al salón y vio a su abuela (que raro sonaba todo) en el sofá, leyendo.

El chico se sentó en el sofá, y cuando la mujer noto el peso, alzó la vista para ver quien era.

- Hola, vengo a darte conversación – dijo sonriente, pero nervioso.

- Perfecto, porque, entre tú y yo, tu madre es un poco sosa.

Henry se rió, y continuó

- Bueno, es mejor eso que cuando coge mucha confianza. Porque entonces se pone demasiado feliz.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Sabes? Tu madre de pequeña era una miedosa. Recuerdo un día en el que nos pusimos a pasear, y vimos una culebra pequeña, inofensiva. Tu madre tenía trece años, como tú. Se subió a un árbol chillando, y cuando se dio cuenta de que las serpientes se podía subir a los árboles, se bajó, chillando también, y corrió a esconderse a casa, chillando: Coméosla a ella, a mí no. Yo soy buena.

-Estaba convencida de que había más y se la querían comer. Se puso histérica y no salió de casa en una semana.

El castaño se carcajeó con ganas, tras la anécdota. Era cierto que su madre le tenía una fobia horrible a esos bichos. Se la podía imaginar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- En mi defensa diré que las serpientes son venenosas. Y además… argh, ¡tenía trece años! Era una criaja, así que no entiendo. Seguro que tú, - dijo señalando a su madre – si hubieras visto un ratón, te hubieras puesto peor.

- De acuerdo. Es cierto, pero los ratones y las ratas transmiten enfermedades. – añadió la mujer en su defensa.

- Que miedosas. Anda que no tener miedo de trolls ni ogros y tenerlo de unos bichitos.

- ¡Oye! – exclamaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, con la misma indignación fingida, y el mismo gesto.

- Venga, decirme que hago de comer

- ¡Salchichas y huevos fritos! – se apresuró a decir el chico.

- De acuerdo, tú – dijo mirando a su madre – pones la mesa. Y tú – esta vez mirando a su hijo – vas a por tu tía – completó, dándose la vuelta, camino a la cocina.

.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- A mí nada – respondió, intentando que no se notara que algo la perturbaba.

- Emma, has estado toda la comida ausente. A ti algo te pasa, que no me lo quieras decir es diferente.

- Es que… verás, yo estoy… teniendo una relación, **secreta**, - dijo, recalcando la palabra – y hoy la he fastidiado. Porque he tocado un tema que puede que sea muy… doloroso para esa persona. Y se ha enfadado y no sé cómo remediarlo.

- ¿Qué problema?

- Pues… le he sacado el tema de una de sus exparejas… y creo… no, estoy segura, de que esa relación fue horrible para mi pareja. El caso es que ha sido una broma, pero su gesto ha cambiado, y bueno…

- Emma, déjate los acertijos. Yo no soy como tu madre, sé guardar bien un secreto. Cuéntamelo todo.

Desconfiada, la mujer miró a su abuela, y prosiguió:

- Estoy… saliendo con Regina… y he dicho de broma "Solo falta que mi vuelva mi abuelo también". Se ha tensado mucho. Yo… bueno, tengo mis sospechas de…

- Emma, - la cortó – yo sólo te digo, que si tus sospechas tiene algo que ver con relaciones… tu abuelo quería un heredero, en masculino. Y bueno… en aquel entonces… yo sólo te digo que…

- ¿Qué la violaba? – preguntaba angustiada, imaginándose lo horrible que tuvo que ser para ella.

- En aquel momento…

- Tú… ¿pasaste por lo mismo?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – cuestionó. La rubia se estremeció, y se removió inquieta en su asiento.

.

- Oh, venga, ¡no seáis así! Era una enana. Además, todos hemos tenido miedo de la oscuridad de vez en cuand… madre, ¿te estás comiendo el plátano con pan? – preguntó divertida.

- Hey, pensamiento de Post – guerra – replicó Zelena. – Pero como tú eres la niña de papá, pues normal.

- ¡No soy la niña de papá! – replicó ente divertida y molesta.

- Mamá, admite que un poco pija si que eres de vez en cuando.

- Henry, cariño, te recuerdo que tooooooodos tus videojuegos están en la biblioteca. Para mí sería muy fácil subir y cog…

- Vale, vale, ya me calló – contestó alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

.

*_Flashback*_

_En un amago de que el ambiente se caldeara, habló:_

_- Ya sólo falta que vuelva mi abuelo – dijo a modo de broma._

_Pero, antes sus palabras, la morena se tensó. Y Emma volvió a la carga._

_- Regina, ¿estás bien? Estás palideciendo._

_- Regina, eh_

_- Eeeeehhh, coooonteeeestaaaa_

_Pero la reina no contestó. Regina se giró hacia la ventana, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. Se había vuelto débil, eso era indudable._

_- Cariño, lo siento – dijo Emma cuando pararon en un semáforo, poniendo su mano sobre su muslo._

_- Llévame a casa – replicó con un nudo en la garganta y un hilo de voz._

_La Sheriff notó como todo su cuerpo se había tensado, pero prefirió no decir nada._

_Condujo hasta la casa, y cuando llegó, cual rayo, Regina se bajó del coche._

_*Fin Flashback*_

_._

El silencio se adueñó de la estancia.

Muchos secretos, que ahora comprendía.

Secreto número uno: El padre de Regina.

Secreto número dos: El enamoramiento de Eva.

Secreto número tres: ¿Por qué hay una conexión?

Muy fácil , porque el padre biológico de Regina era él mismo. Y Eva se vino a enamorar justamente de Cora. Por eso la delató. No era sólo para ser reina, sino porque se sentía despechada porque Cora se había enamorado de Leopold. Por eso actuó inconscientemente.

Y por eso él no podía ver del todo bien el futuro de la joven. Porque era su hija, y no puedes ver el futuro de algún familiar. Pero él no lo sabía.

Y lo peor de todo no era eso. Era que… ahora Bella estaba embarazada. Y Zelena se había enamorado de un un dios nórdico, Thor, alias Profesor Christian Halfway.

Y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que…

* * *

wiiiiiiiii estoy de nueeevoooooo.

Veamos, voy por partes.

Aqui a haber movida, como ya os podéis imaginar.

El galán es Chris Hemsworth en este mundo, y Thor en el otro.

Además... sí , es lesbiana, o eso creo.

Puede que parezca que me centro mucho en el resto y no en Zelena, pero pronto veréis como va a ser el primer amor de Zelena, y porque todo estás tan mezclado, que esto parece ya los Serrano


	5. V - Frentes abiertos (Muchos)

**¡1.899 palabras, señores! Bueno, agradecer a toda la gente que lee mi historia, tanto esta como las demás. A quien deja review, marca como favorito y como seguir, etc.**

**Decir que... ¡LA CITA! ¿En el otro capítulo dije Thor? Lo lamento, en serio. El personaje (interpretado por Chris Hemsworth) será Jack, de Memorias De Idhún. **

**Además, decir que habrá en este cap, momentos para todos los gustos. **

**Y agradecer a LoveGirl, BeckettMills, Ticoy, Guest y Onievas por sus reviews desde que comencé la historia. A Ticoy y Zary Curhm por sus favorites. A BeckettMills, Ticoy, Zary Curhm y lucerocanalla por seguirme, etc.**

**Sin más dilaciones... pasen y lean :·3  
**

* * *

Se vistió con un vestido azul eléctrico, con escote cuadrado, de manga larga, debido a las bajas temperaturas, y corto por las rodillas. Unas medias negras tupidas y unos tacones blancos y azules.

Cogió un bolso de asas blanco roto, y dejó su melena suelta.

Estaba preparada para aquella cena.

Sí, lo estaba. No había nada que temer.

Es decir, era su primera cita, pero no pasaba nada. Ella era la Perversa Bruja del Oeste. Era segura, confiada. Podía con aquello.

Dos semanas llevaba allí, y ya se había complicado todo.

Ahora tenía madre, si es que a ese ser se le podía llamar así, sobrino, cuñada, hermana, y más familia.

Sí, ahora tenía una familia…

Salió al porche, a la espera de que el hombre hiciera acto de aparición.

Salió cinco minutos antes, y ahí se lo encontró.

- Quedan cinco minutos. Quiero decir, aún no es la hora. Quiero decir, estoy contenta con eso, tenía ganas de verte y…

- Tranquila, - dijo Christian – no pasa nada. Yo también quería verte.

Una risita nerviosa salió de su boca. Estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Nos vamos? – prosiguió el hombre, tendiéndole el brazo.

- Claro – respondió sonriente, entrelazando su brazo con el del rubio

La pareja subió a un Seat Ibiza negro. El profesor condujo hasta un claro del bosque, y allí, comenzó a sacar cosas del maletero.

- ¿Un picnic? – preguntó con una ceja alzada, muy típica de su hermana, sonriente y divertida.

- Sí, ¿no te gusta? – respondió preocupado por no estar haciéndolo bien. Desde que se acabó su relación con Victoria, todo había cambiado. Hacía ya muchos años que no salía con nadie, y estaba nervioso. No sabía que había sentido en el momento en que la vio, pero fue sin duda especial. Sólo recordaba haberse sentido así con…

- ¡Me encanta! – gritó la pelirroja, emocionada. Su primera cita de verdad, con un picnic en el bosque, su lugar favorito. Y cuando vio la comida vio que era su favorita. Y el chico…

- Entonces, ¿te gusta? – preguntó bobaliconamente.

- ¡Pues claro! Ven, vamos a sentarnos – dijo agarrándolo de la mano, y arrastrándolo a la manta.

- Las hamburguesas son el alimento que a todo humano le gusta, así que…

Zelena se dio cuenta de que estaba en las nubes, y decidió bajar.

- Yo… ¿sabes quién soy?

- ¿Y tú quién soy?

- Yo pregunte primero…

- Eres Zelena, la hermana de Regina, la Reina Malvada. Eres la Perversa Bruja del Oeste y todas esas chorradas. Es decir, no dudo que tengas tu lado malo, que todos lo tenemos, pero ya da igual. Todo el mundo dice que has cambiado, y yo más que nadie tengo motivos para creer en las segundas oportunidades y en los cambios. Te toca, ¿me conoces?

- No… ¿debería?

- Soy Christian Halfway en este mundo, y Jack en mi mundo. Acabé aquí porque cuando tu hermana lanzó la maldición, yo estaba en aquellas tierras. Me gustó este mundo, y bueno, me quedé. Nada me anclaba al otro – completó, encogiéndose de brazos, restándole importancia.

La mujer se quedó fascinada con el relato del hombre, y comenzó a preguntar:

- ¿En qué trabajas aquí? Cuéntame cómo es tu vida aquí.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar por el pasado?

- No creo que te agrade, así que no, no lo haré. Tu vida de aquí parece mejor.

- Cierto – añadió él con una sonrisa

.

Apoyó las manos en la mesa, y habló:

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo.

El silencio no se disipaba, y cuando se dio cuenta, añadió:

- Y se suponía que la salida era yo – una sonrisa ladeada y Emma se tapó el escote, sin perder la sonrisa.

- No hay nada de qué hablar, Srta. Swan. Márchese, tiene trabajo.

- Yo no me voy hasta que hablemos. Y créeme, tenemos todo el día.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. – su voz sonaba cansada, como si aquel fuera un tema que llevara años tratando. Como si todo hubiera vuelto a ser parte de su monótona y aburrida vida.

- ¿Y lo del otro día qué, eh?

Esquivó su mirada, y salió con paso firme y decidido de su propio despacho.

La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció, y tal como llegó, se marchó.

.

- Cuéntame quien era… por favor… te juro que nadie se va a enterar por mi culpa – dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

La mujer dudaba si contárselo, ¿podía realmente hacerlo? ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo contarle a tu hija que su… ¿abuelastra? era la persona que amaste tanto durante tanto tiempo?

No era fácil, pero quería acabar con las mentiras. Si quería saber, iba a saber.

- Te lo contaré todo. Como ya sabes, en su momento no fui una joven justa. Despreciaba a todo aquel que fuera diferente. Actuaba cual déspota. Era cínica, y soberbia. Pero ella no. Ella era diferente. Todo comenzó cuando llevó la harina a palacio. Ella era molinera y yo una princesa. Actué mal, y le puse el pie para que tropezara, haciendo que soltara los sacos para para su propia caída. Se rompieron un poco, y se manchó parcialmente. La humillé ante tu padre y tus abuelos. Estaba agachada, frente a mí. Estaba furiosa, rabiosa por ser humillada por alguien que, sin tanto lujo ni tantos títulos, era igual que ella. Pero ví también como sus ojos, esos ojos marrones tan bonitos, se aguaban. Me dí cuenta de que era la joven más hermosa que había visto jamás. Hasta aquel entonces, no me cuestioné por qué no me atraían los hombres. Pensaba que era normal que admirara la belleza de una mujer, pero no me sentía igual con hombres. Y ella era… más alta que yo, pero tampoco era enorme. La altura justa, unos 165 cm. Tenía una figura completamente deseable, y era guapa, mucho. La suciedad cubría su cuerpo y cara, y siempre llevaba sus cabellos recogidos en un moño. Pero aún así no podía evitar fijarme en ella. Era increíble. Siguió llevando la harina, y me di cuenta de que tenía que tener mucha fuerza para llevar esos sacos ella sola. O eso, yo era una flojucha. Cada vez que la miraba o estaba cerca de ella, veía una mujer fuerte y valiente, sin miedo. Ella no era como el resto. No, ella no se dejaba pisotear. Pero unos meses después, yo me casé con tu padre, y ella con un alto cargo del ejército, un alto cargo con muchos títulos y posesiones. Y cuando te presentamos siendo un bebé, seis años después de la última vez que nos vimos, la ví. No hablé con ella, pero estuve siguiendo cada paso que daba. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido tan elegante. Ella sí que habría sido una buena reina. Llevaba un recogido bonito, un vestido bonito… tacones, joyas… estaba maravillosa. Pero estaba casada, y tenía una hija. Envidiaba al hombre que tenía a su lado, que parecía estar enamorado de ella. Hacía todo lo que ella quería, y lo comprendo. Yo también habría obedecido todas y cada una de sus órdenes. Y, diez años después, diecisiete años después de la última vez que la vi como la chica pobre y humilde, pero a la vez ambiciosa, la volví a ver. Seguía igual que antes. El tiempo había pasado, era cierto, pero el aspecto fue el mismo que aquella celebración. Y me envenenó. Nadie supo jamás las causas de mi muere, ni siquiera yo sé que ocurrió. Sólo sé que me mató, y aún así, lo entiendo. La traté mal cuando no tenía nada, y cuando lo tenía todo, no me digné a mirarla siquiera, o al menos eso pensaba. El resto de la historia, sabes cuál es. Ví su diario, un día. Lo encontré perdido cerca de un molino, su molino, pero ella ya no estaba. Ella quería todo lo que yo tuve y despreciaba. Y tenía miedo a cometer los mismos errores que su padre cometió con ella. Y así lo hizo. Tú tienes suerte, hija mía, porque al menos durante unos años, Regina fue buena contigo y actuó de manera completamente diferente a su madre. Y por otra parte, comprendo a Cora. Es muy duro ansiar algo y no poder tenerlo. Ella, en su caso, ansiaba todo el poder que yo tenía, y el no tenerla la convirtió en lo que ahora conocemos, y tu madrastra es una prueba viviente de las consecuencias de sus actos. En mi caso, no tenerla a ella, me hizo infeliz. Ansiaba aquella molinera, y por culpa de mi orgullo, todo se echó a perder. – terminó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

- … así que sí, bueno, soy profesor de literatura. Y un dragón. Extraño, ¿eh? – añadió con una sonrisa.

- Sí – replicó ella de la misma manera. – Pero bueno, no está mal. Muchas cosas a la vez, así te distraes.

- ¿Y tú, de qué vas a trabajar ahora?

- Pues… la verdad, no lo sé. Quiero hacer algo, pero dudo que conseguir trabajo aquí sea tan fácil. Al menos para mí.

- Tranquila… no es tan complicado. Las segundas opor…

- Jack, no. – dijo, cambiando su tono, mostrándose más reacia. – No me vengas con eso. Las segundas oportunidades no existen para alguien como yo. ¿De qué voy a trabajar, eh? Nadie me querría para nada, y lo sabes. No sé hacer nada excepto llevar una casa. Ahórrate el discursito, que ya me lo ha echado mi hermana.

- Entonces…

- Me tengo que ir – interrumpió, levantándose del suelo, como si tuviera un muelle en el culo. – Te llamaré, pero no hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado. Necesito aclararme conmigo misma. Dicen que no puedes amar el mundo si no te amas a ti misma, y bueno, supongo que esto es algo parecido.

Desapareció tras una nube verde, y el rubio se quedó ahí, mirando el lugar en el que antes, aquella bruja divertida y desvergonzada, estaba.

.

Oyó el sonido de tacones, y supo que eran suyos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, cansada y harta de su jueguecito de "ahora te quiero, ahora no".

- A ti. ¿Quieres sabes? Lo verás por ti misma – respondió, dejando caer el abrigo, dejando que la rubia la viera con aquel corsé, liguero, y resto de ropa interior negra.

Se acercó e invadió su espacio personal. La agarró por las solapas de la chipa de cuero azul que llevaba aquel día, y la besó. La besó como si no hubiera un mañana. La besó con pasión y lujuria, con prisa. La besó violentamente. De manera dominante.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

.

Por eso aquella boda tan precipitada. Para ocultar el embarazo. Para ocultar quien era el padre de la niña.

Pero esa no era la pregunta inicial, ni mucho menos. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué, siendo hija de una bruja poderosa, y un ser como El Ser Oscuro, no era poderosa? ¿Por qué no demostraba todo su potencial? Todos sabían que era poderosa, pero debería de ser diez veces más poderosa, dados sus antecedentes. Quizás era porque, el amor corrompido, era una forma de amor verdadero. Y ella era el fruto de ese amor. Se llamaba amor corrompido a ese tipo de amor en el cual, dos personas, por diferentes circunstancias, no pueden estar juntos. Y lo único que al final les une, es la prueba de que su amor existió.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN**

**¡Aaaaaquii y está el cap!**

**Movidito, eh.**

**Hay muuchos frentes abiertos, y s por eso, querido lectores que os pregunto. ¿Que tema queréis que se profundice en el siguiente cap?**

**El tema de Bella embarazada? El de Snowing y su relación con sus hijos? El de la redención de Cora? El intento de amistad (Uy, spoiler) de Eva? La cita de Zelena, o como se va a desarrollar su vida en SB? Las SQ y el pasado de ambas? Los cambios en la vida de Regina? Cualquier ootra cosa?**

**Sea lo que sea, ya sabéis, Read and review :-D **

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, etc, aquí estoy!**

**Besistos y abracistos cisbernéticos, lestosres mios XD**


	6. VI - De Alborán y Supernenas va la cosa

Se metió en la cama nada más llegó. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

Ella jamás se había enamorado. Todos huían al ver su complicada vida. ¿Pretendientes? Sí, muchos, pero nunca había habido nadie que llegara a ser su final feliz. Muchas veces se preguntó qué era lo que estaba mal con ella. Si era su ropa, sus modales, su pelo o sus ojos. Se preguntaba mucho por qué todas tenían sus finales felices y ella sólo tenía la piel verde. Y extrañaba que alguien la abrazara por la espalda, y que la desearan unos buenos días. Extrañaba las fechas especiales, y los regalos, y los halagos. Tener alguien de quien preocuparte. Pero jamás lo admitiría por dos razones: una, extrañaba algo que jamás había tenido; y dos, eso la hacía débil. Ella, tras todo lo que había sufrido, se veía como una mujer fuerte, valiente e independiente. Y el amor lo arruinaría todo. Jamás se daría el lujo de admitir que quería que la protegieran. Que quería su caballero de brillante armadura. No, ella no. Ella se cuidaba sola. Ella no necesitaba salvación. Y por otra parte… ¿Qué era esto con Christian, o Jack, o lo que fuera? Supuso que eso era atracción. Es decir, en los libros, las películas, las canciones… eso era lo que pasaba. La extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, esas conocidas mariposillas. Y ese acelero del pulso cuando algo relacionado con él entraba en escena. ¿Qué hacer o decir? Tenía miedo, mucho. Y es que ella estaba cambiando, pero aún así, no se podías negar que había sido perversa. No, no se podía negar todo su pasado. Y Jack era un guerrero, un dragón poderoso. Él era el bien, y ella el mal. No, no podía. Pero quería. ¡Maldita sea, quería! ¡Jamás se había enamorado, ni había cometido ninguna locura, y se lo merecía! Tenía treinta y dos años, y nunca se había sentido así. Sentía que no le importaba caer, si era por él por quien caía.

Con ese pensamiento, se durmió. Tomó una decisión: si Jack Yandrak, alias Christian Halfway , era su final, feliz o no, lo aceptaría gustosa.

.

- He pensado que si es niño, podíamos llamarlo Liam o Shane, y si es niña, Shelby o Judith. Sería bonito, ¿no crees? …Rumple… Ruuuuuuumpleeeeee – dijo la joven, pasando una mano por la cara de su marido. Pero vio que no contestaba.

- Bella, cariño, escúchame. Yo… a ver, si tú te enteraras de que tienes una hija, ¿qué harías? En el hipotético caso de que esa mujer fuera una adulta de unos treinta años, con un hijo, y una vida hecha. – preguntó temeroso el hombre.

- Rumplestinkin… ¿tienes una hija bastarda?

- Eso… suena muy mal, pero no la reconocí nunca, así que bueno, eso es lo que es. Quiero decir, no es porque no quisiera, sino porque nunca supe realmente que existía. No tenía ni idea, y ahora… pues…

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la mujer curiosa

- Pues… verás… yo… instruí a Cora durante dos años. Desde que abandonó a Zelena hasta que se quedó embarazada de Regina. Y eso… las cuentas apuntan a que su boda apresurada con Henry Mills fue para cubrir su embarazo. Mío. Creo que, Regina, tu captora durante veintiocho años, es mi hija menor.

- Eh… yo… espera, te… ¿tuviste algo con Cora?

- Sí, bueno, por eso me entregó su corazón, para no sentir nada. En el fondo me siento culpable…

- ¿De qué?

- De que… si jamás me hubiera entregado su corazón, Regina habría tenido una madre cariñosa, que habría curado sus heridas y la habría arropado, en vez de echar sal a la herida y destaparla en medio de la noche – dijo metafóricamente

.

- REGAAAALAAME TU RISAAAAAA, ENSEÑAME A SOÑAAAAAAAR, CON SOOLO UNA CARIICIIA, ME PIEEERDO EN ESTE MAAR… TÚ Y TÚ Y TÚ Y SOLAMENTE TÚÚÚÚÚÚ…

La grave (y horrible para el canto) voz del hombre sonaba por toda la casa. Estaba solo, y mocho en mano, se paseaba por toda la casa cantando la archiconocida de Pablo Alborán, poniendo muecas las cuales se asemejaban a un estado de estreñimiento. Todo pareció ir bien para él hasta que una sandalia golpeó fuertemente su cabeza.

Se giró para ver quién era el emisor de tal ataque, cuando se encontró con su hija y su mujer, codo con codo, y armadas con zapatos.

- Como vuelvas a hacerlo, vas a estar cagando lentejuelas hasta que Naya Rivera deje de estar buena – dijo su hija, con un zapato de tacón alto en mano (obviamente, este tenía lentejuelas).

- Venga anda, tampoco era para tanto – dijo excusándose.

- El día en que cantes Éxtasis como Pablito…

- TÓMAME DE LOS PIEES A LA CABEZA, PORQUE QUIER…

El tacón rozó al hombre, pero no llegó a herirlo para desgracia de la rubia.

- Vaaaaaale, ya me caaallo…

- ¿Qué es este lío? – preguntó alarmada Eva desde las escaleras.

- Nada, mamá… ¿y tú a dónde vas así?

- A hacer las paces con Cora – dijo de manera simple, bajando las escaleras.

Blanca Nieves se atragantó con su propia saliva, tosiendo ruidosamente en consecuencia.

Dos cabecitas rubias se asustaron de lo que pudiera pasar, pero se mantuvieron en silencio. Sólo por si acaso.

- Ma-mamá… no cre-crees que…

- No hija, ya soy mayorcita, y debo disculparme por lo que le hice.

- Abuela, creo que voy a ir contigo – dijo la rubia. – Dame diez minutos y bajo.

.

- Emma… ¿y esa marca del cuello? – cuestionó Eva, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Nada, nada…

- ¿Entonces por qué me acompañas? Porque puedo cuidarme solita.

- Yo… vaale, sí, es para hablar con Regina. Es que… ayer vino a verme. Demasiado…

- ¿Provocativa? – continuó. – Emma, te acostaste con ella, dejaste que descargara toda su rabia y su ira contigo, ¿no?

- Sí… - dijo ruborizada. – Estuvo tan bien… pero ahora no sé. No sé si me quiere, si me odia, si soy su juguetito…

- Sólo te diré una cosa, nieta: Si esa morena con complejo de pirómana te hace daño, lo va a pagar caro.

- ¿Pirómana?

- Se supone que le gusta el fuego, ¿no?

- Sí, mira, ya tengo título para una novela: Cincuenta Sombras De Swan: La Ninfómana Pirómana – dijo

El coche se llenó de risa, y partió a la casa mansión.

.

Era un dilema importante.

Esa mujer la había tenido cautiva durante años. La había torturado mentalmente, la había hecho sufrir como nadie había hecho jamás.

Había sido una persona horrible, pero se merecía saber la verdad sobre sus orígenes. Merecía saber quién era su padre biológico, y saber qué pasó realmente.

Entendía perfectamente la necesidad del, por aquel entonces pequeño, Henry. El niño sólo quería saber quién era su madre, porqué lo abandonó, y todo lo relacionado con su árbol genealógico.

Pero también sabía cómo era la reina. Si se enteraba, querría saberlo todo. Y todo implicaba **todo**. Y quizá saber fuera malo. Podía reaccionar de muchas maneras, y no todas eran buenas. Saber de repente, que tu vida ha sido una mentira, que no ha sido para nada real, puede doler.

Porque tu padre no es tu padre, no al menos biológico. Ni tus abuelos, tíos, primos, etc son tu familia. Y todo lo que te contaron en un principio, no es cierto.

Ella esperaba un hijo de su amor verdadero. Pero no podía olvidar quién era él. No podía olvidar que había tenido un hijo, y se había enamorado de otras mujeres. Y ahora tenía una hija, con la cual, si hubiera podido, habría tenido relación. Una segunda oportunidad.

De inmediato, cayó en la cuenta de que aquella noche de pelis familiares iba a ser diferente. Tres nuevos miembros se unían a la familia. Y eso significaba, que quizás había pelea.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza castaña, Bella cogió su bolso y se encaminó a la casa de Regina. Seguro que todas estaban ya allí decidiendo que peli ver.

La noche de las pelis consistía, básicamente, en que todas las mujeres de esa familia veían una peli o una serie por la tarde, desde la hora del café hasta la hora de cenar. Cenaban juntas y luego cada una se marchaba a su casa.

Hasta ahora, había estado bien. Era ya una tradición de esa nueva familia. Lo comenzaron a hacer nada más solucionarse todo, y así continuaron todos los sábados.

Bella sabía que iba a haber tensión, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Salió de casa, y caminó hasta la mansión. Iba pensando en cómo decirle a todos mañana que estaba embarazada.

Porque si Rumple había hablado con Regina… todo, definitivamente, iba a complicarse.

Pero bueno, las mujeres de esa familia había sobrevivido a una bruja vengativa, a veintiocho años encerrada, ser huérfana y una madre horrible, entre otras cosas.

Podía hacerlo. Todo era cuestión de ponerse.

.

- Y dale… ¡Que Seven no me gusta! – dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos con un gesto un tanto infantil.

- ¡Pero a mí sí! No vamos a ver otra vez Titanic. – replicó la rubia.

- No, ni Seven ni Titanic, vamos a ver El Pianista – dijo Zelena, quien ya había vuelto de comprar lo necesario para la velada.

- Esa película es muy dura… - dijo Blanca.

- Y está muy vista – añadió Emma.

- ¡PONEOS DE ACUERDO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! – Gritó Regina desde la cocina, harta de la pelea entre su novia y su hijastra/suegra.

- Eso – pinchó Zelena.

Y mientras las supernenas discutían sobre que ver, Bella se acercó a Regina.

- Gina, hay algo que te quiero decir…

Sí, te escucho – dijo la mujer sentándose frete a la ojiazul.

- Verás, yo… estoy embarazada…

- ¡Eso es fantástico! Cuenta, cuenta. – dijo alegre.

- Pues, verás, ese no es el problema… si te digo esto a ti primero es porque, bueno, tú sabes más que el resto del tema… Lo importante no es eso, quiero decir, sí, pero… Rumple tiene una hija secreta. Se enteró hace poco, y no sé cómo le va a sentar a ella este embarazo. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si se lo va a decir, y como serán las cosas entre los dos cuando se lo diga.

- Bueno, eso… no sé qué decirte… ¿cuántos años tiene la niña?

- Treinta.

- Joder… - murmuró.

La relativa calma que había en el salón se rompió cuando aparecieron.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotras dos juntad, madre? – preguntó la morena, mirando a su madre, y a Eva.

.

*_Flashback*_

_Emma entró al dormitorio seguida de Regina._

_Ambas entraron, y se sentaron en la cama:_

_- ¿Para qué hablar, mi amor? – dijo sensualmente la morena, acariciando su muslo._

_La rubia tragó saliva, y quitó su vista del escote de su novia._

_- Verás, yo…_

_- Shh – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, poniéndose sobre ella. – No hables. Mejor usa la lengua para otra cosa…_

_*¿Fin Flashback?*_

* * *

**¿Aquí se acaba el flashback? ¡Pues no, claro que no!**

**Pero quizás, no tuvieron cerzo zarvajeh, sino que paso algo...**

**Bueno, que queréis, ¿sexo o drama?**

**Además, qué hacían esas dos juntitas? Donde estaban? Repito lo de antes, queréis sexo o drama?**

**Y Gold, le dirá a Miss provocación la verdad, o no?**

**Y Zelena, hará con el guaperas?**

**Y Bella? **

**Y El alboranes este, seguirá torturando a su familia con su "maravillosa voz"?**

**Ya sabes amigos míos, cuantos más reviews, antes subo el cap y de mejor calidad ;)**


	7. VII - Que sorprendente todo,¿no?

_*Continuación Flashback*_

_Comenzó a acariciarle el muslo, y lo que empezó cerca de la rodilla, fue subiendo. Sentía su mano fría a través de la tela del pantalón. Iba subiendo, hasta que se quedó en la cara interna de su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna. Dejó la mano ahí mientras que comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ambas quedaron tumbadas sobre la cama, una encima de la otra. Siguió desde arriba besándole el cuello. Poco a poco. Al principio eran sólo besos, pero comenzó a succionar y morder suavemente, arrancándole algunos gemidos._

_- Deberíamos parar… - susurró lastimosamente _

_- ¿Acaso no te está gustando? – preguntó con la voz ronca, en voz baja, sabiendo la respuesta. La miró, y una retorcida sonrisa se encontró con sus ojos verdes._

_-¡No me cambies de tema! – dijo la rubia, apartándola bruscamente. – Sabes a qué he venido, y ni tú ni tu cuerpo podréis evitar esto. Dime la verdad, acabemos de una vez._

_- ¡Aclárate de una vez! Primero quieres sexo, y ahora que me lanzo, quieres hablar. ¡No hay quien te entienda! – declaró molesta._

_- Es que cuando quiero que me zorees es cuando ya me hayas respondido a todo. Soy tu novia, me merezco saber la verdad._

_Se acercó a ella a paso lento, pero firme. Su mirada se oscureció y su tono de voz cambió a uno mortífero._

_- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – preguntó. Su gesto era serio, frío, como el de un asesino que sabe que ha llegado la hora de su víctima. Emma no podía seguir mirando aquellos ojos café, pero por otra parte, la habían atrapado. No podía apartar la vista, por mucho que quisiera. Pudo notar el frío del cuerpo de la mujer, el cual estaba muy cerca de ella, pero no pegado del todo al suyo. Comprendió al instante porqué la apodaron Malvada. En ese momento, Regina Mills era capaz de destruir un reino con sólo alzar la mirada. _

_La mujer giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí, con su característico caminar, dejando a una confusa y asustada Sheriff en medio del dormitorio._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Todas habían decidido ver una serie nueva, Bien y Mal.

- Mira por donde, me recuerdas a Lana – dijo Cora mirando a su hija. Era cierto que el personaje principal, Lana, se parecía muchísimo a Regina, tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico.

- Por favor madre, esa no me llega ni a la punta del tacón. Yo soy muchísimo más mala. Y más sexy. – añadió.

Y tras ese comentario, otros vinieron, resaltando como todas parecían ver a su doble en una serie. Pero Emma no se podía concentrar en eso.

No, la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en aquella escena. Su sexy y provocativa novia se había convertido en diez segundos en una asesina fría y calculadora. Entendía perfectamente que su madre hubiera tenido miedo de ella. Si la había acojonado a ella, y se suponía que la amaba, pues a su madre, que la odiaba, no quería ni imaginar. Seguro que había sido peor. Mucho peor.

Siguió pensando en aquello, hasta que anunciaron que llegaba la hora de la cena.

- Bueno, ¡fieeeeestaaaa! – gritó la joven, alegre de más.

- Cariño, suelta la botella, anda – dijo su madre con tono cariñoso, pero la pelinegra se rehusó a abandonar su pasaporte a la felicidad, al menos esa noche.

- Queee me dehees, conioo – dijo molesta, arrastrando las palabras.

"Bueeeeno, ya empezamos" pensó Regina divertida. La noche iba a ser divertida, mucho.

.

Entró a casa. Se fue de allí sin ni siquiera cenar. Harta de que todas le dijeran que dejara de beber, se marchó, botella de vino en mano.

Entró cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a su pequeño, aun no estaba lo suficientemente borracha.

Se fue desnudando poco a poco, se bebió lo poco que queda en la botella de golpe, y la dejó en la mesa de la cocina. Se encaminó hacía el dormitorio. Se metió completamente desnuda en la cama. Y lo despertó:

- Cari, despierta que quiero serso

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó adormilado

- Que amos a hacerrrrlo.

- Blanca, duérmete que estás borracha. Otra vez

- Que no, ehperate. – dijo, para después meterse entre las sábanas.

.

Miraba su teléfono móvil como si el aparato tuviera la solución a todos sus males.

- ¿Qué pasa rubia, problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó Ruby, sentándose frente a ella

- ¿A qué te refieres, a mi abuela no-muerta, mi padre y su obsesión con destrozarme los tímpanos, a mi hermano Don Caquitas o a mi madre, la cual va a hacer rica a la licorería? – preguntó con desesperación en su rostro.

- Pues no sé. ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó con una sonrisa amigable.

- Tengo un problema. Verás, estoy saliendo con una mujer, y cuando mi madre se entere, porque se va a enterar la muy cotilla…

- ¿¡Eres bollera!? – preguntó Ruby con cara de "toma, lo sabía"

- Primero, se dice lesbiana; Segundo, no, no lo soy, soy bisexual. – dijo con tono molesto.

- Vale, vale, tranquila. Mira, a tu madre que sea chica le va a dar igual, si hasta ella ha tenido sus experiencias…

- ¿¡QUÉ?! – preguntó Emma incrédula.

- Sí, mira. Un día, ella y yo, nos besamos. Pero sólo fue eso, un beso. Es completamente hetero. Y además, abierta de mente. Puede que no lo parezca, pero no te va a juzgar con eso.

- Ya pero es que la chica es…

- ¿Es…? – instó para que continuara.

- Regina. Y bueno, ahora parece que se llevan bien y tal, y yo la quiero como novia, y pasear en público con ella cogida de la mano, y… pero claro, es que es **ella.** Y mi madre y ella…

- Vaya… eso es… chocante… - dijo tragando saliva duramente.

- Sí… es que, la gente no ve lo que tiene de bueno, ¿sabes? Es muy difícil cambiar cuando nadie parece creer en ti…

- Es cierto… y bueno, dime, ¿cómo es la señora alcaldesa en la cama?

- ¡No te voy a contar eso! – dijo medio indignada.

- Venga, si lo estás deseando…

- Pero no se puede enterar nadie, ¿vale?

- Lo juro.

- Pues es… dios, ¡es increíble! Es una jodida diosa del sexo. Cuando me rodea con esas piernas kilométricas, y esos labios que… y dios, es que es tan flexible que… me tengo que ir – dijo apresuradamente, notando como todo su cuerpo se calentaba.

Recordar esas escenas había sido algo muuuuuuy malo. "Pero todo esto es su culpa. Es culpa suya por estar tan jodidamente buena, y por ser tan buena en la cama. Ahora, que arregle lo que ha causado"

.

Nerviosa, así se sentía. ¿Acaso se debía de sentir de otra manera? A través de la princesita Copito de Nieve, la cual conocía a Chris, había conseguido su teléfono, y ahora estaban en casa del joven, tomándose una pesicola.

- Verás Christian, he decidido serte sincera. Yo jamás he tenido ningún tipo de relación sentimental con un hombre, lo cual significa que, desgraciadamente, jamás he ido a una cita, ni he tenido aniversarios, ni nada por el estilo. Hasta que llegaste tú con tu sonrisa, y tus ojazos verdes, y… tengo miedo. Me siento cual adolescente, pero ahora tengo muchos problemas. Dejando de lado los problemas conmigo misma… tengo que encontrar trabajo, una casa, etc. De verdad que quiero que esto funcione, pero en estos momentos…

La besó. La tomó del mentón y la calló con un beso. Simplemente juntó sus labios con los de ella, pero fue suficiente. Sintió algo que hacía años que no sentía. Así que continuó besándola hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

- A tu ritmo. No voy a meterte prisa. Sé que esto es complicado para ti. Tienes mi número, así que cuando quieras, me puedes llamar y quedamos. – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Christian…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me puedo quedar así un ratito? – preguntó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Toda una vida, si quieres – le susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

.

Aquella invitación la había sorprendido, y como no, estaba incómoda. Ya no se sentía como la mujer que era antes, que no se dejaba someter ni intimidar. No, había vuelto a ser la joven asustada que era. Había vuelto a sentirse inferior de nuevo.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre su mesa. Se sentía horriblemente mal.

- Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal estas llevando la vida moderna? – le preguntó, sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Bueno, no está mal. No voy a negar que esto es mejor que el bosque. Y no es tan complicado como parece. En realidad, estoy aprendiendo cómo manejarme, y no se me da mal. De hecho, con el dinero que tengo… he planeado invertir y tal. Y así ganar el doble de lo que gasto.

- Vaya, veo que te va bien, me alegro. – replicó con una sonrisa

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó

- Bueno, no tengo edad para trabajar ni sé en qué trabajar, así que he pensado dedicarme a mi cada y a mi nieto, y a mi bisnieto. Todos están trabajando, y bueno, siempre quise tener nietos a los que malcriar – su sonrisa no desaparecía.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Sí, claro

- ¿Por qué actuaste así conmigo? Sé que no soy yo nadie para juzgar, pero siempre he tenido ganas de saber cómo piensa una princesa- dijo, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Iba a evitar la parte de "Te amo más que a mi vida" para pasar a un resumen de sus motivos.

- Verás Cora, yo… tú estabas muy cerca de mi marido, y yo ví peligrar mi puesto como reina, ese que se suponía que debía ocupar, para lo único que servía. Me asuste, y por eso me chivé de Zelena, pensando que jamás te abandonarías a tu hija. – concluyó.

Eva sabía que esa no era toda la verdad. A ella ya llegó a darle igual el rey, la corona, y todo lo demás. Si ella le hubiera dicho que fuera, bien sabía que habría ido. Pero sabía que jamás sería el caso, así que prefirió mostrarse hostil. Sólo quería alejarla de ella. Y, desgraciadamente, lo consiguió

La comida transcurrió con relativa calma para amabas "amigas".

.

Pero obviamente, estaba nerviosa. Necesitaba saber el sexo ya, preparar la habitación, pensar un nombre, etc.

Y nerviosa estaba también por no saber si era sería una buena madre. Siempre había deseado ser una buena madre, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de serlo. No, no quería desperdiciarlo.

No podía dejarse llevar por el miedo. Sí, era madre primeriza, pero eso no significaba nada. Podía hacerlo, lo sabía. No estaba sola.

No, su marido y sus amigas iban a estar. Su familia iba a estar.

Pero claro, ¿cómo se iba a tomar su padre todo aquello?

¿Cómo iba ella a criar a su hijo?

Demasiadas preguntas en su mente, y ninguna con respuesta.

Decidió que lo mejor era dormir. Sí, se encontraba cansada. Lo mejor era ir a dormir y dejar de comerse la cabeza. Y a dormir se fue con el recuerdo de como todo aquello comenzó. De cómo conoció al amor de su vida, de todo lo pasado, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Pensó en como aquel bebé significaba más de lo que parecía. Era una segunda oportunidad para él, y un motivo más para seguir adelante para ella. Pensó en ella, acompañando a esa criaturita que crecía dentro de su vientre al colegio. Pensó en su graduación del instituto. En cómo interrogaría a su pareja cuando la presentara a la familia. Pensó en que ese bebé era, definitivamente, el amor de su vida. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en absoluto el resto del mundo. Ahora, esa princesa tenía el cuento que se merecía. Un cuneto que jamás acabaría.

.

Jamás debió haber entrado sin llamar. Nunca. ¿Por qué? Porque la curiosidad mató al gato, y quizás, si hubiera llamado, ellas se habrían separado a tiempo, y ella habría podido pensar que aquello era un simple malentendido, por muy increíble que eso sonara.

Si simplemente pudiera borrar esa imagen de ellas dos…

Y caminando cabizbaja, fue cuando la agarró del brazo y se giró para encararla.

Frente a ella se encontraba…

* * *

**I'm back, bitches. -A.**

**Vale, no, ya pasó.**

**¡He superado las dosmil palabras!**

**Y para celebrarlo, si me dejáis reviews, os subiré dos caps larguitos del tirón.**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno...**

**Admitámoslo, a todos nos pone la reina malvada.**

**Y por eso he puesto esa faceta suya en este cap.**

**Agradecer a todos los que comentáis. De verdad, es un mundo para mí.**

**Además, ahora decidís vosotros: queréis algo más que una amistad entre las mamis de las SnowQueen?**

**Moar porno para Swanqueen? **

**Moar Zelena cursi, o que saque su lado perver?**

**Queréis que Henry ligue?**

**Que David siga dando conciertos?**

**Lanzarme naranjas? (Sí, conmigo son naranjas y no tomates XD)**

**Algo más?**

**Sea lo que sea, Review y Pm.**

**Y bueno, decir que yo soy como A, y lo veo todo. Así que si me dejais reviws prontito, no me voy de party el finde y me centro en la historia, peero, como diría P!nk, JUUUST GIVE ME A REEASON, JUUST A LITTLE BIT'S ENOOUGH hahaha, toy loca, lo sé ;-D**

**Ah, que se me olvidaba el spam! Bueno, pues que en mi perfil hay muchas historias, que si queréis, podéis pasearoS un poco y tal X-P**

**Beeeesoooos ;-***


	8. VII - En juego

… la miró enfurecida. Definitivamente, lo había echado todo a perder. Vio la culpa en su mirada, pero no le importó. No tenía intención de dar un espectáculo en medio de la calle, así que lo único que hizo fue agarrarla de los antebrazos, y atraerla peligrosamente hacia ella.

Una mirada fue suficiente para asustarla, y que bruscamente, se soltara de su agarre.

Regina bien sabía que su hijastra ya no era la niñita pacífica y tranquila que era de pequeña. No, por su culpa, ahora era una feroz guerrera capaz hacer lo que sea para defender lo suyo. Y Emma era su hija.

Se soltó asustada por aquella mirada, y se alejó, intentando que no se notara su miedo y nerviosismo. Su caminar a duras penas era ahora lo que hacía sólo unas horas era. No, no lo era, porque ella ya no era la fuerte reina que era hacía sólo unas horas. No, en ese momento no.

Se fue con un caminar rápido, sabiendo bien que en cualquier momento sus piernas podrían fallarle, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente.

.

- Hey, ya he llegado – dijo animadamente nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Pero lo que la recibió fue, contra todo pronóstico, un bofetón. Se quedó aturdida unos instantes, pegada a la puerta. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

- Meses de trabajo, de paciencia. Meses conviviendo contigo, soportándote, cosa que no es tan fácil como tú te crees. Y cómo no, sufriendo por todos tus actos. ¿Y cómo me lo pagas? Traicionándome. Tú, sangre de mi sangre. Vendiéndome por esa maldita bruja que parece determinada a arruinar constantemente mi vida – dijo su madre gritando. Pronto, Emma supo que se refería a la escena…

Y obviamente reaccionó, aunque no fuera de la mejor manera.

- ¿Qué te crees, que contigo ha sido todo un camino de rosas? No puedes pretender que, después de todo, te llamé mamá de la noche a la mañana, por ejemplo. No puedes, porque joder, por mucho que digáis, fuisteis vosotros quienes me metisteis en un puto armario. Y si no lo hubierais hecho, no sé qué habría pasado, pero te aseguro que la alternativa habría sido mejor. Además, ¿sufriendo de qué? He intentado por todos los modos ser la jodida princesa encantadora que tanto queríais. He intentado ser más femenina, e intenté salir con un tío que no quería en absoluto porque "era de esperar". ¡Lo he intentado todo! ¿Traicionándote? Lo dudo. Además, es que te piensas que todo el mundo está en tu contra, y te equivocas. No eres tan importante. ¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que me he enamorado? Pero claro, es Regina, la Reina Malvada, tu madrastra. No hay redención posible para ella, ¿no? Porque vas de salvadora de todos, como si le fueras perdonando la vida a la gente. Sabes, hay gente capaz de amarme por mí misma, y no sólo porque quieran herirte. No eres el centro del universo. Y por otra parte, ¿dónde está el buen rollo que teníais hasta hace unas horas? A lo mejor, simplemente lo has fingido todo. Aunque mira, mejor así, porque seguro que luego la habrías dejado caer cuando peor estuviera, como haces siempre. – finalizó, con una mirada gélida, y un tono de voz duro y cortante. La pelinegra retrocedió, alejándose con furia en su mirada.

Se encerró en su habitación, dando un sonoro portazo. La rubia se marchó. No sabía a donde ir, pero no importaba. Ya no.

Se sentía dolida, mucho. Sabía que eso sería algo complicado de asimilar para sus padres, pero esto no lo esperaba. ¡Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a explicarse! No, simplemente la había pegado, y la había reprochado todos sus actos, llamándola traidora. Se sentía muy dolida. Porque por fin había encontrado un lugar, una familia unos amigos… Todos, se centraron en su momento en destacar esa pseudo – relación que tuvo con Killian. Aunque claro, cuando no era eso, era el hecho de ser "La Salvadora", o Neal, y lo que tuvieron, que no estuvo claro que fue. Pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ahora pertenecía a un lugar. Que ahora conocía sus raíces. Que ahora tenía unos padres que quizás algún día la apoyaran con su boda, cuando se casara. Que ahora tenía un hijo maravilloso, que la idolatraba. Que ahora tenía un hermanito pequeño, una cosita adorable que dependía en parte de ella. Pero no, nadie se centraba en eso, nadie se centraba en que la niña huérfana que jamás fue amada del todo había encontrado al fin un hogar. No, nadie parecía verlo.

.

El día se había vuelto inusualmente frío, puesto que es esa época, ya se suponía que comenzaba el calor. Ahora el cielo era gris y negro, y una copiosa lluvia cubría las calles. Era el día perfecto para prepararse una tila, ponerse un jersey de lana, y escuchar Under My Skin mientras observas como, tristemente, las gotas que se resbalan por el cristal de la ventana, acaban muriendo en el alféizar de esta misma. Sí, era el momento. Parecía serlo, y lo sería, si no fuera porque tanto su madre, como su hermana, como su hijo, estaban en casa. Así que se quedó en la bañera, con el agua caliente, y la ligera espuma, sumergiéndose de vez en cuando, y mirando por la ventana como la lluvia caía. Quería llorar. Quería desahogarse, pero no podía. No podía, y ese sentimiento la estaba matando. Porque no podía expresar de ninguna manera como se sentía. ¿Tan insensible se había vuelto? No lo sabía, y en parte, no lo quería saber.

Echó más jabón a la bañera, hasta que todo se convirtió en una maraña de espuma blanca. El vapor llenó la estancia. Y la mujer entró. Había olvidado poner el pestillo, y aquí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Ahora no, madre. – dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas audible. ¿Por qué tenía que volverse débil justo cuando ella estaba? Jamás se entendería.

- Cariño, sé que es a lo que estas acostumbrada, pero no he venido a reprocharte que sentir es un punto débil. He venido porque te conozco, y quizás por orgullo, en determinados momentos, no quieres o no puedes expresar cómo te sientes. No te voy a juzgar, pero si voy a escucharte. No he sido una buena madre. No te contaba cuentos de princesas que eran salvadas por príncipes; no te arropaba por las noches, de manera amorosa; no te dejé ser una niña, obligándote así a crecer antes de tiempo, y a arrastrar tú sola el peso de tu mundo, que cambió completamente. Pero eso se ha acabado. Ya no tienes que esconderte para llorar, ni tienes porqué fingir que todo está bien cuando no lo está. No, ya no. Sé que ya eres mayor, y que ya no te puedo consolar por haber perdido a tu primer amor, o por cualquier otra cosa que tuve la oportunidad de hacer y no hice, pero aún no es demasiado tarde. No, no lo es. Y aún puedo consolarte por cualquier otra cosa. Ahora puedo apoyarte, escucharte, ayudarte… sólo si quieres, claro.

Su voz sonaba calmada y dulce, reconfortante. No pudo más, y ante las palabras de su madre, la joven se abrazó a sí misma, llorando, escondiendo la cara, cual chiquilla avergonzada por haber roto un jarrón.

.

Se sentó, y la miró. El frío le hacía bien. Sus cabellos mojados, pegados a su cuerpo, así como su ropa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, así como su nariz. Las lágrimas fusionándose con las gotas de agua que colisionabas con su rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, intentando no asustarla.

- Nadie parece verlo. Ellos sólo se fijan en la superficie. Sólo ven lo que quieren ver, y no como son las cosas en realidad.

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso?

- Tenía novia. Y digo tenía, porque todo ha cambiado tanto que ya no sé si esto va a continuar. No sé nada – dijo echándose a llorar, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

- Pero Emma, ¿quién es? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Regina. Y nadie parece ver que la amo. Mi madre nos ha pillado dándonos el lote en su despacho, y ha salido de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, furiosa. Me ha dicho que la he traicionado, y me ha dado a entender que lo he jodido todo. – dijo, finalmente dejando ver lo destruida que estaba.

El moreno sintió como su corazón se rompía cada vez más. Definitivamente, no había ninguna oportunidad con la rubia.

- Ven, te invito a tomar algo – dijo levantándose, haciendo que la sheriff reaccionara.

- No quiero…

- Se nota que estás enamorada. Emma, quiero tu amistad. Y los amigos se emborrachan juntos. Ven conmigo, no quiero que llores, y yo no voy a hacerte nada. No voy a intentar nada. – replicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

La joven se levantó con un ligero temblor y los labios morados debido al frío, y se encaminó al apartamento del pirata. Y a partir de la sexta copa, todo era confuso.

.

- ¡DIME LA VERDAD DE UNA VEZ O TE JURO QUE NO RESPONDO!

- ¿¡ME ESTÁS AMENAZANDO!?

- ¡ALGO LE HAS HECHO A NUESTRA HIJA, Y LO SABES!

- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!

Un portazo. David salió de la casa, odiando en ese momento a su mujer. Tras haberle relatado todo, la discusión comenzó. Sabía que era algo duro de asimilar, pero tampoco podía actuar. Blanca veía más fácil odiarla. Parecía que sólo él veía que su hija ya no era un bebé. Emma tenía un historial, y no pasaba nada. Tenía treinta años, y era Emma Swan. Y todos habían observado su cambio de comportamiento últimamente. Estaba más feliz, se veía. Desde la muerte de Neal, había estado rara, con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Y ahora había cambiado. Estaba feliz, y eso le alegraba. La felicidad de su niña era lo principal. Porque sabía que si Regina la hería de cualquier manera, no tendría bosque suficiente para correr y esconderse.

Obviamente, no era algo fácil de digerir, pero pensaba que era diferente, al menos en ese aspecto.

Salió de su mundo de divagaciones cuando su teléfono móvil sonó:

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Eva. David, Regina está destrozada, al igual que Emma. Según Cora, ha peleado con Blanca. Bueno, no, Blanca la ha "atacado". Dicen que han visto a Emma en el muelle, junto a Killian. Si Regina se rebela o Emma ha hecho algo malo…

- Tranquila – le dijo, nervioso. – Vamos a encontrarla. Tú busca por las afueras y yo por el centro.

.

Despertó y un brazo estaba echado por sus hombros. Pero no era **su** brazo. A partir de la sexta copa, todo se complicaba en su cabeza. No recordaba nada con claridad. Y a punto estuvo de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de algo: estaba en ropa interior en la misma cama que Killian Jones, el cual estaba en la misma posición que ella, semidesnudo y además, abrazándola. Y arcadas fueron a ella. La resaca, sí, pero también un sentimiento de culpa. ¡Maldita sea, se había acostado con el jodido capitán Garfio!

Salió de la cama lentamente, intentando no despertarlo. El sol le molestaba mucho en los ojos, pero eso no era importante. No, lo importante era salir de allí. Se vistió y se fue, sin dar ninguna explicación. Pues… ¿qué explicación iba a dar?

Nada tenía sentido en su cabecita, así que se fue a casa a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

.

Llamó al timbre unas veinte veces, hasta que cierta ojiverde con una sonrisa de todo menos tranquilizadora, abrió.

- Vengo a… aclarar las cosas con Emma y contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro – dijo la pelinegra, apartándose.

Regina daba penilla así. Gafas grandes que ocultaran los rastros de su llanto continuo, y ropa cómoda, pues no tenía ganas ni de salir de la cama, pero había que tirar para adelante. Y… cuando entró…

- Viene de pasar la noche con Killian, así que no la molestes. Si hay algo que decir, dímelo a mí. – añadió con una sonrisa maquiavélica

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN. A****quí estoy de nueeev. Agradecer los reviews y a The Little Phoenix que me ha gustado ver comentarios suyos. Me gusta mucho comoo escribe, así que... a leerla todos XD**

**Bueeno ,bueno, bueno. Zelena celosilla... y se va a ver envuelta en problemas. Y Regina embarazda... pobrecilla...**

**y Emma con un cacao mental que... y ademas, que hace Blancanieves metiendo cizaña. Que rarita es esta mujer, que si ahora te destruyo ,que si ahora te quiero...**

**Bueno, que queréis para el próximo cap? lo que queráis decirme es bien recibido en los reviews. Y como prometí... los dos caps!**

**No son muy largos, pero me ha costado. Y buen, pues los dos a la vez XD**

**Beeeeeesos y Revieeeeeeeews ;-***

a


	9. IX - La única excepción

_When i was younger _

_I saw my daddy cry _

_And cursed at the wind _

_He broke his own heart _

_And i watched _

_As he tried to reassemble it _

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget _

_And that was the day i promised _

_Id never sing of love _

_If it does not exist _

_But darlin, _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_Maybe i know, somewhere _

_Deep in my soul _

_That love never lasts _

_And we've got to find other ways _

_To make it alone _

_Or keep a straight face _

_And i've always lived like this _

_Keeping a comfortable, distance _

_And up until now _

_I had sworn to myself that i was content _

_With loneliness _

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_Ive got a tight grip on reality _

_But i cant _

_Let go of what's in front of me here _

_I know your leaving _

_In the morning, when you wake up _

_Leave me with some proof its not a dream _

_Ohh- _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_And im on my way to believing it. _

_Oh, And Im on my way to believing it._

.

Y es que por ella, lo habría dejado todo. Por ella, todas sus manías, todos sus miedos, y todo lo que hacía de compaña, habría dejado de lado. Por ella habría muerto y habría matado. Por ella habría sido diferente. Pero como siempre en su vida, todo se acababa antes de poder siquiera saber que había comenzado, que había habido algo. Ella de pequeña había sufrido las discusiones en su casa. Con sus manitas y su menudo cuerpo, tratando inútilmente de taparse los oídos, escondida en un armario enorme, oyendo como las cosas se rompían. Viendo cómo era la realidad, transformando su infantil mundo en una carreta grande que pudiera cargar con el peso de la realidad. Y, tras perder desde joven a una de sus pocas razones de vivir, se convirtió en una mercenaria de sus propias oportunidades. Porque no existían los finales felices. No al menos para ella. Pero ella rompió todas sus barreras. Ella traspasó los muros de su mundo en el cual su único amor era el dolor. Ella lo había cambiado todo. Porque se acostumbró a la soledad, el dolor, y los recuerdos que cada vez se difuminaban más. Estaba cómoda así, y jamás había visto la necesidad de arriesgarlo todo. Hasta que llegó ella. Y se engañaba a sí misma pensando que tenía el control, pero cuando despertaba, se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, no tenía el control de nada. Y la situación en su casa jamás había ayudado, y su vida en general jamás había ayudado. Pero con ella todo era diferente.

Porque Emma Swan era **la única excepción**.

.

Vivir en un coche era… era, y punto. Pero no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir. No, no lo tenía. No iba a volver a su casa. Se negaba.

"En el fondo es todo culpa mía. He sido infiel, me lo merezco" pensó, al borde de las lágrimas.

Y es que, la había cagado, mucho. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Quizás fue el alcohol, quizás fue que pensó, que Regina sería como el resto, y la abandonaría en cuanto los problemas aparecieran. Quizás fue porque todo lo echaba a perder. Y en ese momento maldijo a su madre, que aprovechando que estaba durmiendo, le contó todo a Regina, de la misma manera que ella misma se lo contó a Blanca Nieves. Y entonces comprendió. Comprendió como se sintió su amada. Traicionada, herida. Porque por culpa de un descuido que quizás no fue tan inintencionado, perdió lo más valioso que tenía.

Se levantó del asiento del piloto, y se encaminó a comprar alcohol, mucho. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

.

- Se te ve rara, ¿te pasa algo?

- No… nada…

- Seguro. Sí, tanto como que el cielo es verde y mis dientes rosas. Venga, vamos a tener que ser compañeras de trabajo, así que si confías en mí, mejor – dijo con un guiño.

- Pf… esto me supera. ¿Crees que seré aceptada? – cuestionó, hundiéndose en su taza de café.

- Bueno… ya tienes trabajo. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

- Sí… supongo. Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad – dijo sonriente, dándole un abrazo a su nueva amiga. Louis era una chica de piel oscura, pero no mucho, no muy alta, con el pelo a lo afro y los ojos negros. Era muy graciosa y amable. Quizás no estaba tan mal todo aquello, ¿no? Siguió mirando su café como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo cuando al levantar la vista vio algo. Su hermana. ¿Su hermana en el médico? Fue directa a hablar con Whale. Era su hermana, la que no necesitaba a nadie, la que estaba en el hospital.

- Whale, ya estás largando que hacía la princesita aquí – dijo agarrándolo del brazo, llevándolo a la sala de descanso.

- Zelena, eso…

- A mí no me va a decir nada, ni a mí ni a nadie. Así que ya sabes. –dijo.

- Bueno… está… embarazada.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? NO, NO NOOOOOOO NONONONO. NO – dijo alarmada. Si su hermana le había sido fiel a Emma, eso significaba que esa zorra infiel que había roto el desgastado corazón de la reina, era la madre de ese bebé.

Se fue hasta fuera, dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones a su hermana, pero en cuanto salió por la puerta, vio el Mercedes negro doblar la esquina.

"No pasa nada, vivís en la misma casa, os acabaréis viendo" pensó, tranquilizándose.

.

Era extraño que hubiera ido a por él a clase. Él siempre quiso ser mayor, y por eso, en cuanto tuvo tiempo le pidió que le dejara ir y venir de clases sólo. Y con dolor, la morena lo aceptó. Y ahora estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Ninguno dijo nada, pero querían. Y llegaron a casa.

El chico se bajó del coche y se encaminó a la puerta, para seguirlo su madre después.

Entró, saludando a su abuela y a su tía, y se encaminó a su habitación a descararse de sus cosas.

- Ya estoy – dijo recargándose contra la pared. Tenía que hablar con Emma. Sí, pero mejor luego, cuando pudiera mirarla a la cara. Ahora no tenía fuerza.

Sólo su hermana y su madre sabían que había ocurrido, al menos por su parte. Y es por eso que cuando su madre lo notó fue a verla

- Cariño, ¿qué ha dicho el médico? – preguntó Cora, mirando a su hija.

*_Flashback__*****_

_La pelirroja entró precipitadamente a la habitación, dándole los predictores a su hermana y empujándola al baño._

_Cuando Regina salió diciendo que todos daban positivo, ninguna de las dos supo que decir. Más que nada porque si realmente estaba embarazada, era du una mujer, y eso era…_

_- No, no me fío – dijo Zelena. – Ve al médico, o a ver a alguien que sepa de esto. Porque es posible, pero no normal y podrías ser peligroso._

_- Claro, un alien que tengo aquí – dijo Regina entre lágrimas señalándose la barriga._

_- No, pero es algo muy complicado de hacer. Hija, ve al médico, o a ver a Gold que sabe de esto, o lo que te dé la gana. Pero no lo dejes estar, porque podría ser peligroso. – replicó la mujer, mirando a sus dos hijas._

_Regina suspiró. Bien, se había quedado embarazada de Emma Swan. Perfecto todo._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su madre.

Las horas anteriores al médico, sobre las nueve, fue a ver a Emma. Y ésta le había sido infiel.

Emma bien sabía que para ella, la infidelidad era un punto débil. Se sentía abatida por completo.

Y ahora… ahora un niño. Era, definitivamente, un mal momento. Aún recordaba las duras palabras de su hijastra: "Quizás sólo fuiste un entretenimiento para ella, como eres para todos. ¿De verdad crees que es humanamente posible amarte?" recordó la morena. Era… esas duras palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser.

.

Cogió el ascensor y apretó el botón con insistencia, como si eso hiciera que fuera más rápido. Chris seguro que se alegraba de verla. Y de saber que trabajaba en el hospital. Y de saber que si iba a sacar el carné de conducir. Sí, seguro. Sonriendo cual adolescente, se encaminó a la puerta negra del apartamento del hombre.

Pero oyó ruidos. Y con un movimiento de muñeca, la joven se volvió invisible.

- Eres una maldita…

- ¡Fuiste tú quien quiso que me fuera! – gritó una chica castaña, más o menos de su edad, mirándolo.

- Y estoy contenta con eso, pero no puedes venir ahora a poner mi mundo patas arriba. ¡Me niego!

- ¡Pero yo te amo! – replicó con furia.

"Oye, que pasada que eres, que insistencia" pensó celosa Zelena. Quería que se alejara de su hombre, y si no lo hacía antes de llegar a tres, la agarraría de los pelos y la pasearía por todo el pueblo, el bosque, la playa, y la abofetearía con cosas insólitas que era mejor no preguntar. Era **su** Chris. Suyo y de nadie más

- Pero yo ya amo a otra persona – replicó tranquilamente el rubio, volviendo a su estado de calma.

- ¿¡QUIÉN ES!? ¡¿QUIÉN ES ESA ZORRA!? – preguntó encolerizada la castaña

- Servidora – dijo Zelena, apareciendo ante la pareja. Su sonrisa indicaba que la Perversa Bruja del Oeste había vuelto, y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal alejar a ese bicho de su dragón favorito.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo, con cara de asco. Iba a golpearla, lo veía venir.

- Victoria… - dijo el hombre, en un segundo plano, mirando a su exnovia y a su futura novia.

- Déjalo Christian, no me da miedo esta choni con complejo de Pretty Woman – dijo sonriente. Siempre sonriente. Siempre desafiando y desestabilizando.

- ¿Yo? ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando acaso? Yo soy Lunnaris, el unicornio de la profecía, la salvadora de todos los creadores de magia.

- Ya, y yo soy Zelena Johnson, la Perversa Bruja del Oeste, y como bruja mala malísima te digo que te des media vuelta y te vayas de aquí. – dijo con pasotismo y guasa, sacando de quicio a Victoria.

La mujer gritó y Zelena ensanchó su sonrisa más que satisfecha. Vio darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por las escaleras.

- Vaya… eso ha sido… intenso – admitió el ojiverde, mirando a esa mujer que cada vez amaba más.

Y Zelena, ni corta ni perezosa, lo agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta que tenía puesta, y lo besó. Lo besó como jamás había besado a nadie. Lo último que recordaba plenamente consciente era que la puerta de cerró de golpe y aquellos fuertes brazos la elevaron por el aire.

.

Simplemente, odiaba aquella situación. Y culpaba a Regina. Toda su relación de cariño que habían recuperado se había esfumado. Bajo su punto de vista, la morena tenía toda la culpa. Se había aprovechado de su hija, y por su culpa, la rubia ahora estaba destrozada. Y además, ella se había peleado con su marido. Y todo lo que seguía.

Suspiró cansada, y se dejó caer en el sofá. Blanca estaba cansada de todo. Y subió a ver a su hija a su habitación.

Pero cuando entró, una situación peculiar.

Una botella de vodka vacía, y la letra de su hija en un simple cuaderno escolar a modo de diario. La letra se iba haciendo cada vez más ilegible, pero lo comprendía. Seguro que se había dormido por el alcohol. A regañadientes, la rubia había decidido volver, pero eso era **muy** provisional. Hasta que encontrara algo.

Cogió el cuaderno, abierto, y comenzó a leerlo.

"…da igual. Y ahora lo he echado todo a perder. Me he acostado con un hombre por el que no siento absolutamente nada, traicionando a la mujer que amaré el resto de mi vida. Y yo sabía que eso le dolía, pero no me importó en ese momento. He destruido mi propio final feliz. Por ella habría hecho cualquier cosa. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Odio mi vida. La odio mucho. ¿Y lo peor? Que ya no tengo nada que perder. Nada."

Se sintió tan mal… pero pensaba que todo era por el bien de Emma. Pero no, Blanca sabía que no lo era, que esto era por su propio bien, porque no quería admitir que Regina había cambiado. Porque se negaba a abandonar ese sentimiento. Durante años, sentía pena por la mujer que tanto admiró, porque vivía sumida en la oscuridad, y era reconfortante para ella saber que si pudiera, la haría cambiar. Pero ahora ese sentimiento ya no existía. Quizás, después de todo estaba celosa. Celosa porque ella no había que Regina cambiara, sino su hija Emma. Que era aquello que sentía.

Tenía que hablar con Garfio, eso seguro.

.

Llegó a la cancela del edificio, y llamó al timbre.

Abrieron y entró.

Blanca se encaminó al ascenso, se montó, y decidió ser directa.

- Vaya, una princesita en mi hogar – dijo coquetamente, aunque Killian sabía que se arriesgaba a perder de nuevo su recién recuperada mano, y no era porque David fuera a hacer nada. Si el rubio también se uniera, acabaría con mucho menos que una mano.

- Te seré directa. ¿Te has acostado con mi hija realmente? – preguntó Blanca con la mirada fría, indicando que no era ningún juego. Que iba en serio.

- Yo… no. La desnudé porque se quedó durmiendo en mi sofá. Le quité la ropa, dejándola en ropa interior, y la metí en mi cama. Pero… pensé que si la hacía creer que nos habíamos acostado dejaría de estar enamorada de la alcaldesa. Pero no, no ha dejado de amarla – soltó el pirata, intimidado por la pequeña pelinegra.

Satisfecha con aquella pequeña entrevista con el pirata, se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino. Ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Obedecía a su corazón que le pedía que hiciera a Regina sufrir, o hacía caso a su cabeza que suplicaba que no destrozara más a ambas mujeres?

Se sentía abrumada por aquello. No sabía ni siquiera porque había actuado así. Pero ahora ya daba igual. El pasado no se puede deshacer, pero sí se puede ser feliz en el futuro.

* * *

**Bieeen otro caaaap! Valeno, ya me he emocionado xD **

**Todo se complica cada vez más ,bbys, pero eso no es todo. No claro que no, este cap es sólo el comienzo de algo...**

**Porque Victoria va a putear mucho a Zelena zelenita muajajajajaja.**

**Y además, para mí que Blanca va a acabar tirándose por una ventana, que está muy indecisa.**

**Y puede que parezca que algunos personajes ya no salen, pero NOOOOO, solo esperan el momento indicado xD**

**Bueno, cuantos moar reviews y ytal, mejores caps!**

**Y que además, si no entedéis cierto vocabulario, decídmelo y aclaro dudas xP**


	10. X - Continuar

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿qué ven mis ojos? – Dijo canturreando – oh, claro, la reina y la molinera. ¿Desde cuándo esta amistad? – preguntó con esa sonrisita que hacía que te acojonaras o quisieras partirle la cara.

- Responde a esto: ¿cómo se ha podido quedar mi hija embarazada de Emma? – preguntó de manera directa Cora. Odiaba a Rumplestinskin. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Pero necesitaba su ayuda.

- Tu hija es más poderosa de lo que todos creemos, y bueno, Emma es Emma. Dos seres poderosos que se aman, y consuman su amor. Ahí tienes la respuesta, mi querida Cora.

La mujer apretó los puños, y no fue hasta que no notó la mano de su acompañante sobre la suya, que no se relajó.

- No caigas en su juego. No le des esa satisfacción – le susurró Eva, quien había estado allí todo el tiempo.

Se destensó ante las palabras de su amiga. No podía perder el control. No, no podía.

- Me refería, a que, como tú ya sabes, el padre de tu hija es muy poderoso – dijo, con doble sentido.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Eva, mirando interrogativamente al Ser Oscuro.

- ¿O es que no sabes quién es el padre? – preguntó con esa sonrisa cínica, sin despegar los ojos de la bruja.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

- Lo importante ahora es saber cuáles van a ser las repercusiones en mi hija – dijo con molestia.

- Las únicas repercusiones dependen de esas niñas, las cuales pueden ser el bien… o el mal. Y claro, al ser tan poderosas… - dijo con su eterna sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Niñas? – preguntó Eva, mirando al hombre.

- Oh, sí, serán dos niñas. Dos preciosas niñas. Cada una a su manera. Pero lo importante ahora no es eso. El futuro de esas niñas depende de la mentira que esconde la nieve – concluyó, pasando a la trastienda, dejando a ambas mujeres solas. La castaña más bajita golpeó la mesa. Cora estaba más que furiosa. Estaba horriblemente furiosa. No quería más acertijos, ni más dolor para su hija. Quería que este tema se solucionara de una vez por todas.

- ¿A qué se refería con lo del padre=? – preguntó la más alta, mirando a la bruja.

- Cuando nos tomemos algo te lo cuento – dijo, saliendo a paso rápido del local.

.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Emison será endgame! – dijo la pelirroja enfadada.

- Pues no, Paily se casarán, tendrán mini Emilys y minis Paiges y mucho sexo salvaje, y Alison se quedará para vestir santos – contestó burlonamente `Regina.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – dijo Cora, cuchillo jamonero en mano, apareciendo por el salón.

- ¡Que la pervertida esta no quiere admitir que Paige es una zorra mala! ¡Pero si intentó ahogar a mi Emily en la piscina!

- Bueno, tu hermana también intento envenenar a Emma, y mira… - replicó la mujer. Y al momento, el llanto inundó la estancia. A partir de ahora, Emma sería Innombrable Swan.

- Joder, Cora, tienes la sensibilidad en donde yo te diga – dijo fastidiada Zelena, mirando a su hermana, la cual se había dejado caer en el sofá del salón, llorando a moco tendido.

.

Un llanto se oía por toda la casa. Bajó a ver quién era el emisor de tal ruido, cuando se encontró a su padre, en calzoncillos y camiseta llena de manchas de vete tú a saber qué, frente al televisor, llorando si tenía que llorar, cantando

- OOOOH, WHY YOU LOOK SOOO SAAAAD, TEEEEARS ARE IN YOOOUR EYEEES…

- ¡QUÉ TE CALLE, HOSTIA YA! – replicó la rubia con los puños apretados.

- Ay mi Cory… - gritó David mirando la pantalla.

- Papá, o te callas, o…

- ¡COOOORYYYY!

- Joder, yo quería un padre, no un fanboy – murmuró, subiendo las escaleras

Sí, tenía que encontrar piso pero ya. No podía seguir así, necesitaba un hogar. Cada vez que Henry se quedaba a dormir, su padre tenía que dormir en el sofá, así que… tenía que encontrar casa.

Se fue a la ducha, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo pudo destrozar una relación tan maravillosa coma la que tenía con Regina? Era estúpida. Sí, era eso.

- ¡EMMA! – gritó su madre. La rubia salió de la ducha toda apresurada. Llevaba una hora allí metida, llorando, pensando. Salió de golpe, y se encontró al bajar con su… lo que fuera ahora Regina, frente a ella.

Paró en seco, y envuelta en la toalla, allí se quedó. Triste al ver que la morena no estaba en su mejor momento, se sentó en un sillón, frente a la mujer a la que amaba, y con su madre de por medio.

- Os debo una explicación. Hablé ayer con Garfio. Emma, me dijo la verdad, y la verdad es que no se acostó contigo. Te desnudo porque te quedaste dormida. Pensó que si él se desnudaba también y se metía en la cama contigo, habría alguna posibilidad de que volvierais. Pero me dijo que tú sólo llorabas porque pensabas que Regina te dejaría, como han hecho siempre, en cuanto viera que había problemas. Pero no pasó nada. Esa es otra. Regina, sé qué en el pasado tuvimos muchos problemas, pero jamás perdí la esperanza de que volvieras a ser la muchacha que me crió y a la que admiraba. Emma estaba feliz, y tú también. Ahora lo relaciono todo, y sé que es algo difícil de asimilar, pero os veo felices juntas, y eso es lo importante. Sí queréis pasar el resto de vuestras vidas juntas, yo no seré un impedimento. Además, Regina, sé que el bebé que esperas, es de mi hija. Y quiero formar parte de la vida de ese bebé. Quiero que seamos de una vez por todas, una familia. – concluyó Blanca Nieves, suspirando.

- Yo… ¿estás embarazada? – preguntó Emma con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

- Sí, eso fue lo que vine a decirte cuando tu madre me lo contó todo. Que estaba embarazada, y el niño era tuyo. Es algo muy complicado de hacer, pero me has dejado embarazada. – respondió con una sonrisa y el mismo brillo esperanzador en la mirada.

- Vamos a tener una familia… - susurró la rubia, acercándose a Regina.

Y delante de su madre, la besó apasionadamente.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, sujetándose la toalla, pensando en cómo todo estaba cambiando.

.

- Verás… yo… tuve algo con Rumlestinskin, y después, me casé con mi marido. Siempre le hice creer que Regina era su hija, pero no, no lo era. Es un secreto que mantuve durante muchos años. Es algo que no me gustaría que nadie supiera. Sí que es cierto que mi hija es más poderosa de lo que todos hemos visto, pero eso…

- ¿Eso…?

- Se infravalora. Siempre lo ha hecho. Siempre me he descargado con ella. La hice creer que no servía para nada, que no valía nada. Simplemente, la acomplejé. – dijo apenada. – Pero es muy poderosa. No sólo por sus genes, sino por sí misma. Siempre fue, de todas maneras, más poderosa cuando hacía el bien. – completó.

- Vaya… ¿cómo vas llevando tú todo esto? Quiero decir, el vivir con tus hijas, el tener nieto…

- Bien, la verdad es que bien. Ya no hay hostilidad entre Zelena y yo, y Henry es un chico estupendo. Mi hija hizo un buen trabajo, y tu nieta lo remató.

.

- Zelena, tenemos jefa nueva – dijo Louise haciendo un mohín.

- ¿Y eso?

- Han prejubilado a Lance y han puesto a una nueva. Victoria, creo que se llama.

Zelena maldijo su suerte. Porque seguro que era la tal Victoria, la exnovia de Chris. Era mucha casualidad que la tía esa llegara ahora y justo ahora tuviera jefa nueva.

Y como no, acertó. Ante ella se encontraba esa tipa, con esa sonrisa arrogante y esa pose de diva, que obviamente, no era.

Iba a morir.

O a matarla.

.

- Deberías hablar con ella. Deberías… no pierdes nada. Ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad, y lo sabes.

- Me arriesgo mucho, Bella. Si todo sale mal me arriesgo a perder a Henry, mi único contacto con Neal. Además, ¿qué voy a hacer, presentarme en su casa y decir: "Regina, soy tu padre. Sé que te arruiné la vida, pero eh, vamos a querernos mucho"?

El sarcasmo era latente en su voz.

Sí, quería contacto con su hija, pero su hija era la dulce e inocente muchacha que se convirtió en un ser macabro y retorcido por culpa de sus juegos y sus manipulaciones.

Pero lo necesitaba. De verdad que lo necesitaba.

.

- Necesito encontrar casa ya… y es por eso que, bueno, he pensado en que compartamos piso.

Las palabras de la ojiverde cayeron cual jarra de agua fría sobre ella. ¿Compartir piso? No sabía. No sabía, desconfiaba de ella. Y por otra parte, dejar a su hija sola…

- De acuerdo – aceptó Cora, sin poder frenar sus palabras, que salieron por sí solas. ¿Por qué hacía todo lo que esa mujer proponía sin pensarlo dos veces? ¿Qué le pasaba con Eva?

Se preguntaba constantemente como había cambiado todo tanto. Para ella, aún era ayer cuando renunció a su hija por su culpa. Y ahora, la veía todas las mañanas. La veía todo el tiempo que podía. Le confiaba secretos que nadie sabía. Y… ¿y a qué venía de repente esa manera de actuar con ella? ¡Por Dios y por la virgen, que tenía cincuenta y tres años! Ya no era una adolescente, pero no podía evitar sentirse así junto a ella

.

Elsa, Anna, Campanilla, Kathryn, Marian y ella habían salid de fiesta. Y gritando si tenían que gritar, al ritmo de Fancy, en el descapotable vintage de la más joven del grupo, las chicas se divertían.

Regina olvidó por completo sus problemas. Se centró en aquella noche, en aquella fiesta. En como aquel día se iba a olvidar de sus problemas.

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, iba animando el cotarro ella solita, tan feliz. A cada tontería que hacía, el resto le seguían el juego, y así todo el rato.

Era bonito tener amigas. Ella jamás había tenido amigas, siempre había estado sola. Cuando parecía que iba a tener una amiga, su madre lo arruinaba todo. Nunca nadie quiso estar con ella por la reputación de Cora. Y luego, cuando al fin se libró de su progenitora, ella solita se encerró en una burbuja de cristal en la que nadie podía entrar. La gente, al final, se cansaba de intentar algo con ella, y ya no se molestaban tan siquiera en probar. No fue hasta que comenzó su amistad con Kat, su mejor amiga, que finalmente se sintió libre. Ahora tenía alguien con quien contar. Pudo tener algo con Campanilla, algo que finalmente retomó. La joven comprendió al fin que para Regina jamás fue fácil mantener una amistad. Luego llegaron las hermanas de Arandelle, y finalmente Marian. Su pequeño grupo de amigas, en el que ahora se había incluido a Zelena, era un grupo fuerte. Todas tenían su manera de ser, pero todas se respetaban, se ayudaban, se querían...

Todas tenían finalmente alguien en quien confiar. Todas tenían finalmente alguien con quien pasarlo bien. Finalmente, todas habían encontrado su sitio en el mundo. Y su familia elegida, esa que ella habían escogido, esa tan importante.

.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro. ¿Cómo sentirse? No `podía dejar de pensar en aquello. Ella ya sabía de antemano que no iba a ser taaaaan fácil. Y allí estaba. Victoria la tenía cogida con ella. La odiaba, y ella no sabía qué hacer. Ella era buena en su trabajo, pero al mínimo error, sería despedida. Chris la quería, eso no lo dudaba, pero ella aún no había tenido ningún tipo de relación con ningún hombre, y Victoria era su exnovia. Tenía tanto miedo de no dar la talla...

Se sentía abrumada. Se ponía en lo peor.

La llamó. Fue su primera amiga y lo seguía siendo. La llamó porque en ese momento, necesitaba a Bella.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó la castaña al otro lado. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Bella se inquietó. Era Zelena la emisora de tal llamada, pero sólo un pequeño y apagado llanto se oía. – Voy a tu casa – dijo colgando, saliendo de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas, querida? – cuestionó su marido, mirándola vestirse.

- Emergencia amistosa – replicó la muchacha.

.

Le dolía la cabeza horrores, y que su hijo estuviera intentado hacer guturales en vez de tomarse los ***** cereales era algo bastante molesto.

- Niño, que desayunes – dijo cansada, dándole una colleja.

- ¡Hey, que yo no soy como abuelo!

- No, eres peor – replicó. – "¿Dónde estarán las jodidas pastillas?" pensó. El alcohol la noche anterior y las náuseas del embarazo se le estaban juntando. Y no, obviamente, no estaba de humor como para soportar al puñetero niño que se creía Marilyn Manson. Y ni siquiera.

- Buenos días – dijo sonriente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Tu puta madre – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Mamá! - dijo el castaño, regañándola.

- Dejadme, que me duele todo.

- Da igual – dijo Zelena, restándole importancia con la mano.

- ¿Y madre?

- Pues ni idea, creo que con Eva, desayunando.

- La abuela quería buscar piso, a lo mejor se van a vivir juntas – opinó el niño.

- Sí, claro, y hacen fiestas de pijamas también, ¿no? No digas tonterías, Henry, y tómate de una vez los puñeteros cereales. – replicó molesta y sarcástica la morena.

- Eh, deja a mi sobri y vete a trabajar, que al bicho este ya lo llevo yo a clase – dijo la pelirroja saliendo en defensa de su sobrino.

Zelena ya se sentía mejor. La charla con su amiga había ido bastante bien, y ahora tenía algo muy claro. Iba a luchar por Chris, y su puesto como Enfermera, y su vida.

.

Ya en el coche, el chico comenzó con el plan.

- Escucha, no sé tú, pero yo me doy cuenta de las cosas entre la abuela y la bisa. Eva y Cora son de momento amigas, o eso quieren. Pero pueden ser más. Tita, tenemos que demostrarles que se quieren como novias. Así que he pensado en iniciar el plan Lechuga. Ambas necesitas piso, ¿no? Pues podemos arreglar las cosas para que se vayan a vivir juntas. Además, si organizamos los horarios, se verán obligadas a pasar tiempo juntas cada vez que quieran estar conmigo, y...

- Espera, espera, espera. Una dudita, ¿Por qué llamarlo el plan Lechuga? – dijo sonriente, dándole a entender que iba a ayudarlo.

* * *

Bueno, sólo decir qu elamento de todo corazón el no haber podido actualizar antes. Este cap puede parecer de relleno, pero es una introducción a cosas futuras, que entenderéis luego.

Dejadme reviews y tal, queridos, y bueno, espero que os esté gustando la historia. Esto es un poco de paz en medi ode esta liosa familia, pero aún hay mucho que leer.

Besooooos


	11. XI - Arreglar lo que está roto

Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con ella, con esos ojos marrones que la miraba con esa cínica sonrisa.

- Cuidado, Johnson. – dijo Victoria, mirando a Zelena, la cual se levantó rápidamente, y se marchó a paso ligero. Se fue a la sala de descanso, a llorar.

Era la cuarta vez en esa semana que Victoria la humillaba. La primera vez, le había tirado un café por encima. La segunda, le cambió el historial de unos cuantos pacientes, haciéndola quedar como una irresponsable, cosa que no era. La tercera fue sacar a relucir, rodeada de sus compañeros, el tema de su... eso, con Chris. Y ahora le ponía la zancadilla.

Estaba harta. Harta de ser fuerte, de luchar. Harta de Victoria.

La puerta se abrió, y al alzar la vista, Louise estaba allí.

- Tranquila cielo, esa zorricornia pronto estará fuera. Es una déspota, una creída, una cínica, una estúpida, una estirada... ya se ha ganado muchos enemigos. – dijo la morena, acariciándole la espalda.

Zelena se lanzó a sus brazos, necesitaba a su amiga. Esta guerra iba a ser dura, pero no se iba a rendir.

.

Se levantó dispuesta a encararlo. Desde que, un mes atrás, Regina y ella anunciaran su relación y el embarazo de la alcaldesa, Garfio había estado muy borracho, molestando todo el rato. Y Emma se estaba comenzando a enfadar.

El pirata, frente a la rubia, quien se había levantado para enfrentarlo, decía cosas sin sentido, que nadie entendía.

Cogió a Emma por los brazos, y la atrajo hacia él, dispuesta a besarla. El hombre no la soltaba y Emma hacía acopio de fuerza, al igual que Killian.

Todos miraban la escena sin moverse, sin respirar, sin hacer nada para defender a la Salvadora, la cual estaba en desventaja, no sabía porqué. Supuso que el ron hacía que la fuerza del hombre se triplicara.

Regina, mientras tanto, se levantó tranquilamente, y cogió la bandeja de plata que Ruby estaba limpiando.

Y de repente... ¡PUM! Le dejó la bandeja de sombrero. Al más puro estilo Lady Gaga.

- Eh... ¿acabas de darle en la cabeza? – preguntó Leroy, incrédulo.

- Ninguno la estabais defendiendo... di que sí, chica, que me estaba ya hartando – dijo la abuelita.

- Bueno, gordi, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Regina mirando a su novia.

- Eh... sí, sí, venga, va-vamos... – preguntó, asombrada por su manera de actuar. Se esperaba que le arrancara el corazón o algo, pero no. Y se quedaba tan pancha... no por nada se había enamorado de la morena.

Ya fuera del establecimiento, apoyada en su escarabajo amarillo, Emma la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

- No por nada te quiero... me encanta cuando sacas tu lado malote a relucir – dijo sobre sus labios, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una risita dulce se escapó de sus labios – Me encanta encantarte – dijo Regina. – Dios, que cursi ha sonado eso. – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Emma fuera la que riera ahora.

Ambas mujeres se metieron al coche y condujeron hasta casa. En aquel mes, Eva y Cora se habían ido a vivir juntas, y Zelena seguía con ellas, pero no era una molestia, puesto que la mujer ayudaba a su hermana con el embarazo, y tenía muchas cosas en común con la rubia, como ser adicta al ordenador o a los cereales de chocolate con chocolate bañados en chocolate y con extra de chocolate.

En ese mes, había encontrado la paz y felicidad que llevaba años buscando. Esa tranquilidad y estabilidad, pero sin ser monótona y aburrida, que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. Cada día que pasaba, estaba más enamorada de la rubia.

Amaba que la echara fotos en secreto todo el tiempo, porque amaba la fotografía, y ella era su modelo involuntaria. Amaba como la cuidaba, dándole todo lo que Emma siempre quiso tener durante su embarazo. Amaba su pasotismo y su irresponsabilidad, y como la hacía cometer locuras, y arriesgarse. Amaba como sus trabajados brazos la abrazaban y la espachurraban y la dejaban sin respiración. La amaba.

Ambas habían acordado desde el principio saber cuanto antes el sexo del bebé, para así poder prepararlo todo con antelación. Estaban felices. Era su segunda oportunidad. Para Emma, de criar un niño a tiempo completo, cosa que estaba aprendiendo a hacer gracias a su hermano. Para Regina, de quedarse embarazada de nuevo, aunque esperaba que esta vez, fuera diferente.

Sabía que, cuando Jason, su amigo murió, su hechizo murió también, lo cual significaba que ya podía volver a concebir. Algo que ella jamás quiso desde aquello.

Ya en casa, Emma decidió, mientras cocinaban, lanzar aquella espinosa pregunta. ¿Qué eran aquellas horribles pesadillas que torturaban a su morena? La veía retorcerse, como si la estuvieran arrancando las entrañas, la veía llorar, y aguantar los gritos. Sufría viéndola así, porque por mucho que lo intentara, pocas veces lograba despertarla.

- Gina, cariño, tengo una pregunta... verás, por las noches, a veces, tienes pesadillas. Estoy despierta y las veo y... bueno, me despiertas tú. Que no me importa, pero... – viendo que comenzaba a divagar, Emma decidió ser clara y directa. – a ver, voy a ir al grano, ¿a qué se deben esas pesadillas? Quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad, la historia completa. Quiero...

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – preguntó Regina. La había arrinconado contra la pared. Su gesto cambió radicalmente, y ahora, con el cuchillo en la mano, y una mirada gélida y letal, veía a su novia con una respiración dificultosa, debido al miedo. ¿Saber, para qué? No, no necesitaba saber. ¿Para qué? Era estúpido. La observó escaparse por un hueco y la observó subir las escaleras.

Lanzó el cuchillo con frustración y lo calvó en la pared. Estaba frustrada. ¿Por qué seguía actuando así en ciertos momentos? ¿Por qué no podía pasar página y decir de una vez por todas la verdad de su historia? Pues no, no podía. ¡Joder, no podía!

.

- Creo que... lo mejor es decirle la verdad... debo hablar con ella – dijo Gold, mirando a su esposa.

- Cariño... ¿estás seguro? Regina es una mujer muy temperamental... deberías ir con tacto...

- Lo sé, pero no olvides que soy el Ser Oscuro. Puedo hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa, intentando confiar en sí mismo.

Se levantó y se encaminó al perchero. Estaba determinado. Iba a contarle su versión, lo que él había vivido, lo que quería, lo que tenía planeado para el futuro.

Se fue de casa, con preocupación por cómo todo pudiera salir.

.

-Entonces... ¿se lo vas a decir? Regina, yo no sé prácticamente nada de relaciones, pero creo que Emma se está esforzando mucho. No te ofendas, pero no eres una persona con un pasado feliz. Has sufrido mucho, y eso, desgraciadamente, te ha dejado huella. Contigo nada es fácil, y está siendo paciente. Emma está siendo paciente y comprensiva, pero es humana. Sabes bien que es curiosa, y que quiere saber, para poder comprender y ayudarte. Deberías sincerarte con ella. Te vas a quitar un peso de encima, y ella al final va a poder estar más cercana a ti. Hermanita, a veces, los secretos y los problemas son más fáciles de cargar cuando no son exclusivamente de uno – dijo la pelirroja, acariciándole el brazo en señal de apoyo. – No te estoy diciendo que se lo hagas saber a todo el pueblo, pero a veces, no está mal. Sé que piensas que no quieres preocupar a nadie, pero con tu silencio, lo único que haces es preocuparnos más. Di la verdad, deja de esconder tu historia. No es bonita, pero eres una luchadora, y todo tu pasado lo demuestra – concluyó con una sonrisa sincera. Regina la abrazó, y comenzó a mojar su hombro con sus lágrimas.

.

Se sentaron en el sofá, cansadas por el día que sólo estaba a la mitad.

- ¿Pretendes que me crea que no pasa nada? – comentó, con una ceja alzada, mirando a su madre.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó Eva, intentando que no se notara que aquella pregunta la había incomodado.

- Mujer, estás viviendo con la mujer que creo, y sólo creo, - apuntó – que sigues amando. No digo que seáis pareja a escondidas ni nada por el estilo, pero... sería bonito saber qué ocurre en ese piso de poco más de cincuenta metros cuadrados. – finalizó con una sonrisa. Bien, la había incomodado. Esperaba que fuera honesta.

- No pasa nada. Sólo somos amigas. Tenemos cosas en común, como a Henry, o el hecho de que nuestra relación con nuestras respectivas hijas no ha sido todo coser y cantar. Sí, cierto, vivimos en un piso pequeño, y dormimos juntas y tal, pero... sólo eso. No pasa absolutamente nada – aclaró con nerviosismo.

- Ya... ya... – dijo con picardía Blanca Nieves, sabiendo que no era del todo cierto. No era tonta, había miradas, roces... si no eran algo más que amigas, poco les quedaba para serlo.

.

El silencio sepulcral en la sala, y él con una sonrisa que sabía perfectamente que Killian estaba viendo.

- ¿De qué te ríes, principito? – gruñó el pirata, sintiéndose como el blanco de todas las burlas.

- De nada... – dio David – excepto que, bueno, - prosiguió – probablemente, mi hija, esa a la que hiciste creer que os habíais acostado, esté ahora con la cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer que te ha noqueado esta mañana. Aunque bueno, es obvio, ¿no? Supongo que debe doler cuando la mujer a la que amas prefiere a una bruja cruel y despiadada.

- Cállate – gruñó de nuevo, muy molesto. No superaba el hecho de que Emma prefería a Regina. Vale, sí, estaba muy buena, pero aún así... ¡era la jodida bruja malvada de los cuentos con los que atemorizaban a los niños! Pero claro, él también tenía un historial, y se notaba que la muy... se esforzaba por cambiar.

.

El agua de la bañera estaba fría. La espuma ya era algo inexistente. El silencio, el frío que se colaba por la ventana...

Se permitió un momento de debilidad, estaba cansada de ser fuerte. La tensión en su cuerpo salió de ella, y dejó su cabe reposar suavemente en el pecho desnudo de su novia.

Ninguna había dicho o hecho nada desde que se metieron en la bañera.

Lo hicieron como por costumbre. Sintió su cálido aliento y su dulce voz, cantándole bajito al oído:  
_I can't fix you_

_You've gotta face these demons on your own_

_And I want to save you_

_And I promise you you'll never be alone_

_Take my hand and take a deep breath_

_You have a lot of chances left_

_When the road is long and it's dark as the night_

_If you get too scared just hold me tight_

_You're the only one who can make things right_

_And I want to fix you_

_I want to you_

_I still love you_

_You're everything to me I hope you know_

_That I still need you_

_To get yourself out of this hole_

_Promise me you're better than this_

_Promise me you won't give in_

_When the road is long and it's dark as the night_

_If you get too scared just hold me tight_

_You're the only one who can make things right_

_I want to fix you_

_You can beat this baby_

_My faith is strong_

_When the smoke is clear_

_And the battle is won_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_I'll be waiting_

_When the road is long and it's dark as the night_

_If you get too scared just hold me tight_

_You're the only one who can make things right_

_When the road is too long and you think you're gonna fall_

_There's a still small voice beyond temptations fall_

_So the choice is yours _

_Not everything's lost_

_I want to fix you _

Modificó un poco la letra de la canción, pero eso poco importó. La morena, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, tras escucharla cantarle. Emma tenía razón, ella quería ayudar, pero si no se abría, no podía hacer nada. Su "salvación" no dependía exclusivamente de Emma, sino también de ella misma. Debía comenzar a tomar las riendas de su vida. Se había acostumbrado a que siempre, el resto del mundo, la manipulara y dirigiera su vida. A no luchar por llevarla. Al final, tras un tiempo de impotencia, se cansó de intentarlo, y se dejó en manos del resto. Pero eso era el pasado. No, no podía seguir evitando sus errores, sus traumas, nada. Tenía que afrontarlos si quería continuar. **Ya no estaba sola.**

Sintió sus cálidos labios sobre su frío y apenas húmedo hombro. Vio la llave del agua abrirse, y como el agua fría era reemplazada por agua calentita. Cual niña pequeña, comenzó a jugar con la espuma que su nada había hecho aparecer. Cerró mágicamente la ventana, y abrazadas, en un cómodo silencio, se quedaron. Hasta que minutos después, la calma de la estancia, se rompió.

- Emma, tenemos que hablar, estoy decidida a contarte todo lo que quieras saber.

.

Iba a pasar el día con su sobrino, feliz. El chico y ella, había comido comida basura y habían leído comics en la parte trasera de su recién adquirido 4x4 verde hierba.

Condujo al ritmo de Video Killed The Radio Star hacía un supermercado, a comprar guarrerías que ningún dentista recomendaría. Henry cantaba haciendo el tonto en el asiento del copiloto.

Llegaron, aparcó de manera impecable, y se bajó. El chico prefirió quedarse, y, minutos después, lo agradeció.

Porque cuando se dispuso a entrar, vio a la tonta haciendo el tonto, haciéndose la tonta junto a Chris. Apretó los puños con rabia, y respirando hondo, se acercó con paso firme.

- Cariño, – dijo, tras agarrarlo de la nuca, besándolo apasionadamente, con lengua y todo, tocándole descaradamente el culo - ¿por qué no me dijiste que iba a venir a comprar? Habríamos venido juntos – añadió con fingida inocencia.

- ¿Acaso tu mami no te enseño que interrumpir una conversación es de mala educación, verdecita? Aunque era de esperar viniendo de una simple campesina – comentó con desprecio Victoria.

- Pues perdona que te diga, pero Zelena es mucho más educada que tú, Victoria – dijo Chris, bastante molesto, alzando el tono de voz, mirando con asco a su exnovia, defendiendo a su actual interés amoroso.

- ¿Ahora estás en su bando? – cuestionó indignada.

- Vete a la mierda – completó Zelena, tomando de la mano al rubio, llevándoselo al coche.

Ya en el coche, Henry, quien se pasó a la parte de atrás del coche, hablaba en la distancia con Chris, quien se reía por las ocurrencias del chaval, mientras que Zelena conducía a su casa en el bosque, la cual se estaba esforzando desde hacía una semana por adecentar de nuevo, puesto que había estado muy abandonada.

Estaba claro que Victoria iba a ser una jodida almorrana en el culo, pero no por nada ella era la Perversa Bruja del Oeste. Si había podido lidiar con cosas peores... no, definitivamente, es************, no sería un problema en su relación con Christian Halfway.

* * *

**OS LO DIJE, MOOOOOOOOVIDA MOVIDAAAAA!**

**Bueno, capítulo con acció, sí, y bueno... qué os ha parecido?**

**Queréis saber cual va aser la venganza de Zelena?**

**Que creeis que debe comenzar a contar Regina primero?**

**Killian va a hacer algo malo?**

**Eva y cora son algo mas que amigas?**

**Quien se lo tomo mejor, el tema del swanqueen? david o blanca?**

**Henry y chris parecen llevarse bien... que va ha pasar ahora con el GreenDragon? (ship que me he inventado para Zelena y Chris)**

**El siguiente capítulo va atener unos cuantos flashback para exzplicar unas cuantas cosas. Que queréis saber? que no os ha quedado claro o queréis profundizar? **

**Cualquier cosa... reviews o pm.**

**Decir además, que cuantos más reviews, más lagros y mejores serásn loscaps, además de que estar****án antes. Decir tambié, que en poco tiempo comenzaré las clases de nuevo, asi que quizás tarde un poco más, aunque prometo intentar mantener el ritmo.**

**BesoS, y buenas noches! Y AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS!**


	12. XII - Diferente (Te amo)

La acarició la cabeza con ternura. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más enamorada estaba de ella. De su pasado, de su dolor, de sus errores... la amaba. Ahora ya podía decir que era amor. Cuando veía a su nieta, sabía porque se había enamorado. Al fin y al cabo, Cora y Regina no eran tan diferentes.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. En unas horas, su nieto estaría allí, con ellas. Ambas habían decidido que, al no tener nada mejor que hacer, se harían cargo de los niños de la familia. Familia... Por fin una familia que la quería. Por fin un lugar, un hogar.

Miró en dirección a la habitación, y sonrió. Algún día tendrían que saber de su relación, pero por ahora, su hija podía seguir con sus teorías. Así al menos pensaba y no se aburría.

.

- ¿Tu familia? – preguntó con burla, mirándola directamente a los ojos. - ¿Tu padre, el pastorzucho con complejo de príncipe? ¿Tu madre, una vulgar ladrona? – Prosiguió, sin importarle la mirada rabiosa de la rubia - ¿Tu novia, la asesina? ¿El cocodrilo, que te dará de lado en cuanto no le seas útil, al igual que tu suegra? ¿Su mujer, una princesita sin corona ni reino que se cree que los cuentos son reales? ¿Tu abuela, que sólo sabe arruinar finales felices, como tu madre? ¿Tu cuñada, la niñata esa verde que nadie desea? – escupió, viendo como Emma tensaba la mandíbula. – ¿De verdad crees que eso es una familia? – cuestionó con burla Killian de nuevo.

Emma, furiosa, lanzó al hombre contra la pared de la celda. Cuando comenzó con su discurso estúpido sobre que sólo estaba con Regina por sexo, ya se cabreó, y como no se llamaba, con ira arrancó la puerta de la celda. Luego, al no callarse, lo agarró de la pechera, y finalmente, el muy capullo había comenzado a echar mierda sobre el resto de personas de su familia. Y se había hartado. En aquella familia, nadie estaba libre de culpa. Y mucho menos ella. Miró el cuerpo inconsciente del ojiazul, y se sintió tan extraña... esa fuerza no era propia de ella, por lo cual, probablemente, era cosa de la magia. Sentía un energía fluir por todo su cuerpo, y supo definitivamente que se debía a la magia.

- ¿Emma, qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó su padre, tras ella.

- Yo... pu-puerta, par...ed... – balbuceaba, con la mirada perdida.

David comprendió que ese destrozo era culpa de su hija, la cual se echó de inmediato a sus brazos a llorar. La abrazó protectoramente, y miró el cuerpo del hombre. No sabía si estaba muerto o inconsciente, y esperaba que Emma no lo hubiera matado. Pero sabía que su hija no era violenta o problemática, que eso tenía su porqué.

- Cariño, ¿qué te ha hecho? – preguntó dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Os estaba insultando a todos, y cuanto más seguía, yo más enfadada estaba. No se callaba... – dijo entre lágrimas – te juro que yo no quería causar todo este lío... sólo quería que os dejara en paz – dijo, finalmente estallando en llanto, abrazándose más a su padre, en busca de consuelo.

.

Se sentaron. El día anterior fue a verla, pero nadie contestó en la casa. Así que, ahora estaba, en su despacho, para decirle que era su padre.

Rumple vagamente recordaba lo que era estar nervioso, pero ahora... ahora estaba temblando.

- Tú dirás, querido – dijo la alcaldesa, tras unos minutos de silencio.

- Sí, bueno, esto... verás, hace muchos años, yo instruí a tu madre, así como te instruí a ti. Pero con ella fue diferente. Nos enamoramos. Un buen día, llegó y me entregó su corazón, y se marchó. Y nueve meses después, estaba casada y con una hija. Tú. Según mis cálculos... cuando me dejó, estaba embarazada. Hasta entonces, según tengo entendido, no tuvo ningún tipo de contacto con tu padre. En su diario... bueno, todo apunta a que tú, Regina, eres mi hija biológica. – finalizó el hombre, con la cabeza gacha.

Regina no se lo podía creer. Ella sabía que su padre no era su padre, no al menos biológico, y también sabía que su madre y su antiguo maestro tuvieron algo. Le cuadraba perfectamente. Su expresión cambio a algo indescifrable. Palideció, y su cuerpo se llenó de pequeñas descargas en forma de escalofríos. Su mirada estaba perdida, clavada en el suelo.

Sabía que no toda su vida era mentira, que sus besos y sus te quiero eran reales, que su padre realmente la amaba.

Y ahora... su padre era la persona que ayudó a que se convirtiera en ese ser que todos temían.

Las lágrimas cayeron, como otras muchas veces. Lo peor era, sin duda, que quería conocerlo y tenerlo en su vida.

.

Había arreglado definitivamente su casa. Irse de casa de su hermana no significaba que fuera a dejarla ni nada de eso, pero necesitaba su espacio. La pareja necesitaba su espacio también, y ella no podía estar estorbando. Claro que iba a seguir viendo a su sobrino, y a su hermana, y al resto de la familia, pero ella necesitaba su pequeña y sencilla casa perdida en medio de la nada.

Pensaba en su relación con Chris, en lo comprensivo que era, y en lo mucho que la quería. Pensaba en cómo días atrás, lo besó apasionadamente, a pesar de creer que no se atrevería nunca. Pensó en Victoria, que se resignaba a dejarlo partir. Pensaba... y oyó como llamaban a su puerta.

- Henry, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó confusa, pues el chico debería de estar en clase.

- No hay clases que valgan hoy, tenemos que hablar. No ha hecho falta juntar a mi abuela y a mi bisa, porque ya se han juntado ellas solitas. El plan Lechuga va a cambiar. Vamos a vencer a Victoria, que es la villana de tu cuento.

- ¿Por qué plan Lechuga?

- Porque eres verde, y las lechugas están ricas. Además, se me ocurrió haciendo mi primera ensalada – dijo con orgullo por su logro. Zelena sonrió, este crío era un genio.

- Con que la villana, ¿eh? ¿Entonces yo que soy?

- Eres como Fiona de Shrek – dijo.

- ¡Hey, que tan fea no soy! – exclamó fingiendo indignación.

- No es eso, – replicó negando con la cabeza – es que todos te ven como un monstruo, pero en realidad eres una princesa. En Shrek, Fiona es de día una princesa y de noche un monstruo, pero eso no es culpa suya. Y Shrek se enamora de ella sin importarle, porque ve su lado bueno, el que nadie más ve. Pero luego está el bajito, ese que es más feo que un frigorífico por detrás, que están dando el coñazo todo el rato. Tú – comenzó a explicar – eres "mala" ante todos, porque todos tienen una idea equivocada de ti, pero en realidad eres buena. Eso es lo que el profesor Chris ve. Y el feo, es, obviamente, Victoria. Vamos a deshacernos de ella – concluyó.

- Muy bien señorito, ¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso? – preguntó.

- Muy fácil, ignorándola, yendo un paso por delante. Vas a lanzarte con Chris, y ella lo verá. No parece mantener el control sobre sí misma, así que con ser un cielo con ella será suficiente. Se descubrirá a sí misma, y tú quedarás como la buena de la historia, que es lo que eres.

- Bien... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Se muy buena con ella, sonríe, se amable... si te molesta algo de ella, no se lo hagas saber – dijo. – Poco a poco se irá desmoronando – completó confiado.

.

- Hola, me llamo Henry John Swan Mills, y voy a interpretar dos canciones para mi audición para el Coro Estudiantil. La primera será Firework de Katy Perry.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

El chico terminó de cantar, dejando al jurado, entre el cual estaban su abuela y el pseudo-novio de su tía, boquiabiertos.

Y sin darles tiempo a terminar, continuó:

- Ahora cantaré She Will Be Loved de Marroon 5 – añadió.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself _

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else _

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times but somehow _

_I want more _

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved _

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I know I tend to get insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore _

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_It's compromise that moves us along _

_My heart is full and my door's always open _

_You can come anytime you want _

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved _

_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all _

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

_Yeah _

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Try so hard to say goodbye _

Todos se volvieron a quedar boquiabierto. El chico era un poco tímido, y sólo había participado en concursos de Literatura, y cuando había tenido que salir delante de la gente a exponer o algo, se moría de vergüenza. Pero sin embargo, parecía haber nacido para estar en el escenario. No parecía tener miedo o vergüenza. La profesora Pillsbury, una mujer pelirorja y un tanto extraña, fue la primera en hablar.

- Henry, dinos, ¿a qué puesto aspiras en el coro? ¿Por qué has elegido estas canciones? – preguntó con su dulce tono de voz.

- Pues bueno, el puesto me da igual, puedo hacer los coros. Me gusta cantar, y mi abuela me animó a venir y cantar. Me daba miedo al principio porque soy un poco tímido, pero es lo que me gusta hacer. Por otra parte, las canciones tienen su significado. La primera se la dedico a mi madre, Regina, y mi tía Zelena. Porque ambas no se saben valorar lo suficiente, y es una pena, porque son dos mujeres increíbles. Gracias a su fortaleza, me digo a mi mismo que debo continuar en los momentos difíciles. La segunda, me hace pensar en la relación de mi madre, Emma, y mi padre, pero también en la relación de mis madres. Ambas son complicadas, pero se esfuerzan por ser mejores para la otra. Su amor es admirable para mí, así como lo es también la relación de mi difunto padre con mi madre. – contestó.

- Has cantado una canción de Katy Perry, cosa extraña en un chico de tu edad, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no escoger una de otro estilo que signifique lo mismo? – preguntó la señorita Holliday, una mujer alta y rubia, una de las maestras más enrolladas.

- Me da igual lo que piense la gente. Sé que alguno chicos se meten con otros por escuchar por ejemplo a 1D, o a Selena Gómez, pero yo lo veo estúpido, además de que esos insultos para mí ni siquiera son insultos, porque los insultan con Gay, y a mí mi señora madre me enseño que ser gay no es nada malo. Me da igual lo que piensen. Sí, me gusta Katy Perry, ¿y? Es mi vida y mis gustos, y a mí esa música me hace feliz. Además, en el coro hay gente de muchas culturas, con muchos gustos, y muchas mentalidades diferentes. Se supone que es un lugar en el que ser diferente no es nada malo – concluyó con una sonrisa.

- Henry, vas a ser el nuevo capitán del Coro – sentenció el sr. Shue, el director del coro.

.

Llegó a casa derrotada, deseando dormir y no despertar. Seguía ligeramente indispuesta, y en cuanto su rubia cruzara la puerta, la mataría a preguntas.

Y así fue, un par de horas después.

Sentadas en el sofá de casa, con Henry en el instituto, ensayando porque acababa de entrar en el coro, ambas mujeres se miraban sin decir nada.

- Bueno... ¿me explicas lo del... embarazo? – preguntó insegura Emma.

- Sí – dijo Regina tras suspirar. – Verás, – comenzó su relato – yo tenía dieciséis años cuando me quedé embarazada. Alison, la hermana de Daniel, se lo dijo a mi madre. Estaba celosa de su relación entre su hermano y yo, y se lo chivó a mi madre. Cuando cayó la noche... mi padre estaba de viaje, no había nadie en mi casa. Comenzó a atacarme con magia. Al principio pensé que sólo era otro ataque, pero luego sentí algo que jamás había sentido. Un dolor muy... no sé cómo explicarlo, era punzante, agudo, profundo, intenso... era terrible. Lo sentía en el estómago, y se extendió a todo mi cuerpo. Veía mucha sangre, y las cosa borrosas. Me retorcía y le suplicaba, pero no me escuchaba. Me quedé inconsciente, y cuando desperté, ya no había nada. Hice después un trato con Jason, un mago, el hermano mayor de Daniel. Me dejó estéril. Tenía tanto miedo... renuncié por completo a poder tener un bebé. Pero ahora, Jason está muerto, y su hechizo deshecho – terminó de relatar, con un hilo de voz, la mirada agachada, y una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla

* * *

**Guau... dos reviews en menos de 24 horas... me encantáis ;D**

**Vale, ahora en serio, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Decir que este capítulo ha sido fluido de escribir, pero que no todo está dicho.**

**En el siguiente, veremos como va reaccionando Zelena, y como va su relación con su hermana y su madre, y sus amigas y Chris.**

**Veremos además, como se va desarr****ollando Henry. Siempre pensé que el chico es un chico fuerte. No lo muestraN mucho, pero el personaje es más fuerte de lo que parece, ha sufrido mucho. De verdad, necesitaba ver al chaval de líder del coro, como sus mamis con el pueblo XD**

**¿Cómo reaccionará ahora Regina con lo de su padre?**

**¿Que e lo que hay realmente entre Cora y Eva?**

**¿Que queréis que profundice en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Reviews serán MUY bienvenidos y agradecidos :·3**

**Y bueno, besos, y gracias de verdad por leerme.**

**P.D: Aleluya! 2.700 palabras!**


	13. XIII - Comenzando cosas nuevas

**WHOA, HE SUPERADO LAS MIL VISITAS SEÑORES!**

**Bueno bueno bueno, este capítulo va a ser suavecito, peeeero... **

**Decir a Raquel Emanuele que sé que adoras a Garfio, y que me vas a odiar en este capítulo, pero que ya verás como en unos pocos a quien odias es a él xD**

**Decirle a Shanna Mills que gracias por los P.M y los reviews, que me encnatas sus historias.**

**A Love girl que me encanta que comente, como Ticoy.**

**Al resto, que igualemente, muchas gracias.**

**Decir además que... AMEMOS TODOS A LANA! vale, que sabe cantar! Sí señores, y además, menea el culo cuando le dan un premio. De hecho, creo que esta mujer está un poquito obsesionada con su culo, aunque lo entiendo, yo si tuviera su físico también lo estaría (grr)**

* * *

Se metió a la cama pensando en aquel agitado día. Pensaba en que era adorable el cómo Neal se parecía en la manera de actuar a Regina, su pequeña, esa que no supo disfrutar y destruyó por completo. Si en aquel momento no hubiera sido tan insanamente avariciosa y ambiciosa... Pero esto era el presente, no el pasado.

El teléfono sonó, y la mujer se levantó con pesadumbre, por tener que alejarse de la castaña.

-¿Regina?... sí, vamos... ¿¡Q-qué Emma ha hecho qué!?... de acuerdo, allí nos vemos.

Colgó, y se giró.

- Emergencia, ¿verdad? – dijo Eva, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Cora dio un suspiro, y ambas, cogiendo sus abrigos, se encaminaron al ascensor.

- Según Regina, Emma le ha reventado a Killian. Ese piratucho... está en el hospital, y estaba un poco alterada. Creo que no es sólo por eso.

- ¿Y entonces por qué más sería? – cuestionó.

- Lo sabremos dentro de nada – respondió. La bruja no estaba nada tranquila. Sabía que la situación de Regina y su padre biológico era una bomba a punto de estallar. Y finalmente, había estallado, lo sabía. Lo presentía. Sabía que su hija la recriminaría por haberla mentido, por haber ocultado la verdad, por haberse tenido que enterar de aquello gracias a otros. Pero finalmente lo sabía. Ahora había que responder muchas preguntas, no sólo ante su hija menos, sino también ante el resto de la familia. Pero no podía estar más feliz. Ahora tenía una familia que la quería, y se preocupaba por ella. Tenía a sus hijas, dos mujeres admirables de las cuales no podía estar más orgullosa, una nuera que, a pesar de su infantilidad, hacía sonreír genuinamente a su niña... ni que hablar de Rumple y Bella, o David y Blanca... Eran una familia. Sí, muy complicada, pero una familia maravillosa. Luego estaba Eva. ¿Tantos años enamorada de ella? Sí, definitivamente, la había enamorado. Era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y despertarse todos los días a su lado era el mejor regalo, algo de lo que no se veía merecedora, pero aceptaba gustosa.

Se montaron en el coche de la reina – porque a ella le daba miedo y no sabía conducir – y partieron hacia el hospital. Una vez allí, toda la familia se encontraba agrupada, esperándolas.

- Por fin llegáis... – dijo David entre apenado por el estado de su hija y angustiado por... ¿por qué?

- Sí, bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó la ojiverde.

- Cuando llegué esta mañana a la comisaría, Emma había arrancado la puerta de una celda y había noqueado a Garfio. Y... pues no se despierta. – dijo apurado, rascándose la nuca.

- Magia... – murmuró quedamente Cora.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Eva, sin haber entendido del todo aquella apenas audible palabra.

- Recuerdo un episodio. Ataqué a mi hija con magia, y ella, que era pequeña, me preguntó que porqué utilizaba la magia. Y yo le respondí que era porque tenía que sacarla, que acumular algo así dentro de mí era malo. Creo que algo así le ha pasado a Emma. No ha sabido cómo controlarse y sus emociones la han dominado. Por eso lo de la puerta, y que ese tío no se despierte. Ha sido una especie de... descarga masiva de magia. Algo que necesitaba sacar. ¿Se sentía cansada? – preguntó al padre de la joven, tras explicar la situación con arrepentimiento y vergüenza por sus actos pasados contra su hija.

- Sí, bueno, llamé horas después para saber cómo estaba y Regina me dijo que en cuanto llegó a su casa, se echó a dormir, y hasta hace una media hora no se despertó. Fue corriendo a ver a Killian nada más despertarse, se asustó... y ya todos nos movilizamos.

Miró el reloj. 21:07 p.m. Hora de cenar. Y mientras Regina consolaba a Emma que quería llorar por lo surrealista de la situación, Zelena le decía a Blanca Nieves que rezara todo lo que quisiera, que nada iba a solucionarse. Chris la regañaba por chinchar a la joven morena, y Rumple festejaba interiormente, mientras que Bella leía tranquilamente un libro por vigesimonovena vez y Henry se descargaba la discografía completa de Bullet For My Valentine.

Cada uno en su mundo, hasta que Whale llegó:

- En cristiano, por favor – se adelantó Emma, con los ojos rojos.

- Bueno... está en... una especie de coma. Sólo la persona que ha hecho esto puede revertirlo. Hasta entonces, parece estar en una especie de maldición del sueño – dijo mirando a Regina.

- ¿Por qué me miráis todos a mí? – preguntó molesta.

- Porque eres tú la aficionada a las maldiciones – dijo Bella desinteresadamente.

- Bueno, también veo válido el manicomio, que a algunos y a algunas, falta les hace – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Como a ti, por ejemplo – añadió en el mismo tono la ojiazul, apuntándose un tanto mental.

- ¿Quién ha hecho esto? – preguntó Whale, cortando el duelo de miradas entre la reina y la bibliotecaria.

- Emma, la cual no controla sus poderes, y lo que significa, que ya nos podemos ir despidiendo del manco – dijo Rumple, sin poder ocultar su alegría.

- ¡Hey, lo voy a salvar, no por nada soy la Salvadora! – dijo enfadada e indignada la rubia.

Todos se fueron a casa.

.

Nada más llegar, se encerró en el estudio a pensar. Poco importaba el estar hambrienta, o que su novia estuviera preocupada.

Y tanto se centró en escribir en un papel las opciones que tenía, que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que notó unas manos, ahora calentitas, en sus hombros llenos de invisibles cargas. Ese era su lugar en la vida. Junto a su hijo, su futuro hijo, sus padre y amigas, su novia... su familia. Esa que tanto quería. Al final, la niña huérfana, que tan sola estuvo siempre, había encontrado su hogar.

- Mmm... Sigue... – ronroneó al sentir la pequeña presión de los dedos de la mujer sobre sus omóplatos.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó sensualmente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- ¿Es cosa mía o el embarazo ha aumentado tu apetito sexual? – respondió, haciéndola reír. – Que no pasa nada, eh, que si quieres yo te dejo embarazada hasta que los mellizos nos salgan impares – añadió.

- Se me quedaría un cuerpo horrible – replicó, con angustias al ponerse en lo peor, y pensar que si no seguía gustándole, Emma la dejaría.

- Mentira, eres hermosa. Tarde o temprano todo se cae, así que... para mí siempre vas a ser la mujer más caliente del universo – declaró, acariciando las manos de la morena.

.

- Terminemos con esto rápido, por favor – dijo con urgencia.

- Querida, te recuerdo que has sido tú quien me ha citado – contestó con tono tranquilo el Ser Oscuro.

- Mira Rumple, nos conocemos. ¿Qué le has contado a mi hija? – preguntó impaciente Cora, con una mirada cargada de odio.

- **Nuestra **hija, querida Cora - remarcó. - Yo sólo le he dicho la verdad. Mi verdad. Lo que yo sé, lo que viví, etcétera. Si te pregunta algo, no es mi culpa. Eres tú quien mintió.

- Primero, - dijo levantándose bruscamente – sí es tu culpa por sacar cosas del pasado a relucir. Segundo, mentí por su propio bie...

- ¿Por su propio bien? ¿De verdad crees que mentirle acerca de sus orígenes es bueno? – cuestionó sarcásticamente.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás lo que le convenía? Tú no sabes nada Rumplestinskin, nada. – declaró con voz firme y fría, saliendo de casa del hombre.

Nada más salir, y a paso firme y ligero, Cora se dirigió a casa. Y una vez entró, la guerra se desató.

.

- O sea... ¿ahora que soy?

- Un corista – dijo la joven, sonriente.

- Ah, bueno, me quedo más tranquilo – dijo con una sonrisa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin poder dejar de pensar en que, para ser una animadora, era buena persona.

- Pero no solo un corista, sino **el corista**. El líder. Eres el capitán del coro, y ahora es tu deber protegerlos y guiarlos. Tienes madera de líder, sabrás hacerlo – completó Lyli alejándose al oír la campana sonar, cosa que indicaba la reanudación de las clases.

.

- ¡No sé cómo he podido confiar en ti! - exclamó, estallando en lágrimas.

- Tranquilízate, tengo una buena explicación – dijo, sentándose en el suelo, acariciando su espalda.

- Eso esperó – contestó Eva, secándose las lágrimas. Vale, quizás se había ahogado en un vaso de agua, pero era desconfiada, y tenía miedo de que todo su progreso con Cora se desvaneciera en segundos.

- He ido a verlo porque, estaba molesta por... haberle dicho a Regina la verdad. Estaba realmente molesta. Es un tema complicado, y ahora que parece que ya no me odia... sólo quiero ser una buena madre para ella. Sé que en el pasado la torturé, tanto física como mentalmente, y eso no puedo borrarlo, y es por eso que quiero ser una buena persona ahora. Estoy cambiando, y a veces cuesta, pero sé que no estoy sola. Es sólo que, ahora, tener que hacer frente a decirle la verdad... el pasado no me trae buenos recuerdos.

.

Bien, las clases de magia ya eran un hecho. Y Emma era exasperante.

- Yo me rindo, no sirvo para esto – sentenció la rubia, levantándose del suelo, metiéndose al interior de la casa, hasta que una mano atrapó suavemente su muñeca.

- Emma, vamos a hacerlo de manera diferente, ¿sí? Verás, vamos a hacerlo con las emociones. Vamos a dejar de lado la teoría, y vas a aprender a sincronizar tu magia y tus emociones, y aprenderás como controlarlos – dijo suavemente Regina, mirándola a los ojos.

- De... acuerdo – respondió no muy confiada, sentándose de nuevo en el césped.

- Lo primero – dijo, poniéndose a gatas, avanzando lentamente hacia ella – es que te relajes. Déjate llevar. Yo haré un par de cosas, y tú dirás en voz alta cuando quieres que sea más o menos. Pero nunca pararé. Serás tú quien controle la intensidad y todas esas cosas, ¿vale?

Tragó saliva duramente, y vió como se posicionaba sobre ella. Cuerpo con cuerpo, sus labios se rozaron, mas no se llegaron a tocar. La morena los bajó hasta su cuello, comenzando a trabajar en él. La rubia echó el cuerpo para atrás, intentando no dejarse llevar por nada, cuando sintió que su mano...

- ¡DESPIERTA! – gritó a través del megáfono, haciendo que se sobresaltara, y cayera estrepitosamente de la cama.

- Me cago en... ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? – gritó la rubia en respuesta, la cual se encontraba en el suelo envuelta en una manta.

- Es la loca del megáfono – dijo Henry apoyado en el marco de la esquina, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Te recuerdo que los disc...

- Vaaaaale, ya me vooooy – dijo, alzando los brazos en señal de rendición, alejándose.

- Pobre chaval, no lo chantajees – dijo la rubia, apiadándose de su hijo.

- Venga, ponte en funcionamiento.

- Regina, que son las ocho de un sábado – replicó con voz infantil.

- Ya, y tú tienes que aprender magia – contestó.

"La de mis sueños era mucho mejor" pensó Emma, mirándola sacar algo de los cajones más bajos de la cómoda. Tenía una perfecta visión de su...

- Carió, deja de mirarme el culo, anda. Si te portas bien, tendrás recompensa – la consoló.

- ¿Que soy, un perro? – dijo fingiendo molestia, aunque sabía la recompensa que sería, y le encantaba.

- SO GIVE ME ALL YOUR POISON, AND GIVE ME ALL YOUR PILLS, AND GIVE ME ALL YOUR HOPELESS HEARTS AND MAKE ME ILL…

- HENRY JOHN SWAN MILLS, QUE TE CALLES O TE JURO QUE LOS DISCOS DE MCR NO SERÁN LO ÚNICO QUE SE ROMPERÁ – chilló la rubia, cansada de que su hijo cantara. Pero si cantaba bien, ¿porque ahora graznaba?

La pareja bajó a desayunar, y su hijo se fue a su cuarto a hacer algo que, no les interesaba y no querían saber por nada del mundo.

.

Llamó a su puerta, y medio arrastrándose, Zelena abrió la puerta. Estaba muuuuuuuuy cansada. Pero mucho mucho. Y al verlo se murió de vergüenza.

Iba con un pijama de ositos amorosos y piruletas, y unas pantuflas de gatito, el pelo todo enredado, revuelto. Iba con una cara de sueño que no podía con ella, y aun así, a Chris le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Estaba avergonzada de que la viera así, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

- ¿Un café? – ofreció la pelirroja.

- Claro, lo necesito – dijo con sonrisa Colgate. – Zelena, necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó el otro día, de ese beso.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó hasta límites insospechados. No estaba en absoluto preparada para esa conversación.

- Verás... – dijo vacilante el rubio cunado Zelena se sentó – yo... quiero de verdad una relación contigo. Y estoy dispuesto, más que dispuesto, a esperar. Pero claro... para esperar... necesito saber si merece la pena la espera. Necesito saber si quieres que seamos algo más. No quiero presionarte ni nada de eso, pero... me gustaría saber si al final estarías conmigo o no. – finalizó, nervioso.

- Chris, – dijo tomándole las manos – tengo miedo. Toda mi vida, cuando parecía que finalmente iba a tener mi final feliz, todo desaparecía. Todos huían. Pero tú te has quedado. Has sabido ver más allá de mi reputación, y eso de verdad que me ha enamorado. Estoy preparada para tener una relación pública contigo, puedo luchar contra eso. Pero no estoy preparada para algo más. No puedo pasar de los besos o los abrazos, ¿comprendes?

- Esperaré, esperaré toda una vida si hace falta. No es sexo lo que quiero. O sea... sí, pero que no hay prisa, vamos. Que a mí lo que me importa es el interior, por muy típico que sea – agregó con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Y ahora, a parte de pediros reviews y todo ese rollazo... ¿Qué queréis ver más en ele siguiente capítulo? Porque hay muchas cosas para ver. Intentaré ponerlas todas, peeeeero no sé yo, todas no tendrán el mismo espacio porque el sopor os torrturaría.**

**Deciros que, a partir de hoy comienzo 3 tercero de ESO, así que no sé cuando serán las actualizaciones. Intentaré po todos los medios ser rápida y escribir bien, pero el tiempo...**

**Y decir que, mi TW es shh_bby por si alguien queire seguirme, y que tengo otro recien hecho que es shawteregal (ya os podéis imaginar de que va xD)**

**Besos muy grandees!**


	14. XIV - Seamos felices, eres mi todo

**Bueeenaaaas!**

**He tardado, ehh? Lo bueno se hace esperar, supngo, aunque este capítulo no es gran cosa, ni por la extensión.**

**Aviso ahora del siguiente capítulo: en el siguiente, veremos esa parte de Garfio que... sólo digo que lo odiaréis. Veremos además muchas otras cosas del pasado, que quizás os aclaren otras cosas; y también habrá un salto importante de tiempo.**

**Deciros que quizás cosas os resulten confusas, así que cuando terminéis de leer, cualquier cosa, ya sabéis que pm o reviews.**

**Besos a todos!**

**P.D: Voy a comenzar una historia Snowing AU en la que Blanca va a ser muuuuy diferente a lo que todos pensáis xD**

* * *

Entró a su primer día en el coro. Estaba nervioso, ¿Dónde se había metido? Estaba muy nervioso. Estaba realmente nervioso.

- Hey, tú eres Henry, ¿no? Yo soy Trina – dijo una chica bajita, de piel un poco oscura y cabello azul oscuro, vestida de manera Punk-Gótica. Parecía simpática.

-Sí, soy yo – dijo desconfiado.

- ¡El nuevo! – gritó un chico de su estatura más o menos, castaño, con los ojos azules, muy delgado – soy Rick, encantado – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Todos se fueron presentando poco a poco, y Henry se sorprendió al ver a Lyli en la parte de atrás del coro.

- ¿Lyli? – cuestionó por la sorpresa esperando que no fuera ella. Animadora y corista... no sabía si confiar en alguien que estaba entre dos bandos enemigos.

- Sí, soy yo – dijo tímidamente, con una mueca de disgusto. Lyli era buena en leer a las personas, y tenía más que claro que Henry iba a interrogarla.

.

- Anda, mira, una zorra y un dragón, bonita combinación – dijo con una retorcida sonrisa.

Desde que había salido de paseo con él, había soportado los comentarios y las miradas, pero soportar a Victoria fuera del trabajo no. Se negaba. Pero tampoco iba a caer en su juego. Alzo la mirada, y habló:

- ¿Zorra? ¿Y el espejo? Yo no veo tu reflejo – preguntó, con una simpática sonrisa y un tono de voz calmado. La Perversa Bruja del Oeste había vuelto.

- Mira, bonita, paso de ti. No mereces la pena. Jack, vámonos – sentenció molesta Victoria.

- Pero vamos a ver, ¿tú quién te crees para darle órdenes a **mi** hombre? – añadió Zelena, con la mirada cargada de odio.

Mientras tanto, Chris, alias Jack, veía el duelo sentadito en el césped del lago, al cual habían ido Zelena y él.

- Jack, o te levantas o...

- Chris, como se te ocurra levantarte te castro con un cortaúñas – interrumpió la pelirroja, con una mirada fulminante.

Tragó saliva duramente, preparado para lo peor: una pelea entre dos mujeres. Dos mujeres que se odiaban, poderosas... y enamoradas.

.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar... – dijo en susurros, intentando salir de la cocina.

- Pues dile a Emma que vaya, al fin y al cabo, ella también es la sheriff. Veeeeeenga, que Neal no está ahora – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa pícara.

- De acuerdo – concordó el rubio, quitándose la camiseta, sentando a su mujer en el poyo de la cocina.

Se besaban lánguidamente, y con manos y gemidos de por medio, cuando la puerta se abrió, pero ellos, tan ensimismados estaban, que no lo vieron venir, o mejor dicho, oyeron abrir.

- Uy, yo mejor me voy – dijo Emma dejando las bolsas en el suelo y girándose, sin dar tiempo a replicar.

- Espera – dijo su padre, dándose la vuelta, agarrándola por la muñeca, haciendo que se volviera. - ¿Cómo llevas lo de la magi...

- La cremallera – interrumpió Emma. No estaba dispuesta a habla con su padre así.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso

- Que te has empalmado – dijo la rubia, intentando mantener la risa, pero no podía. "Parece que mamá no mintió con lo del tamaño..." pensó la rubia, pero al segundo se arrepintió. Había recordado la escena de la cama, y no era... bueno, no era un agradable recuerdo familiar.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó en voz baja, dándose la vuelta.

- Bueno Emma, te tendrás que ir, supongo, la vida de Garfio corre peligro – declaró la pelinegra, acercándose a abrir la puerta, casi echando a la Sheriff.

- Para que luego diga que es una mojigata... – murmuró sonriente la Salvadora, pensando en la cara de su novia si hubiera visto aquello.

.

- Bueeeeno, ya estamos en el recreo... ¿qué haces en el coro? Eres animadora – dijo acusatoriamente.

- Yo... sí, es... – Lyli no sabía que decir. Sus ojos miel lo miraron todo, menos al chico, y su cabello pelirrojo no paraba de transformarse en diferentes formas, que si moño choni, que si coleta despeinada...

- ¿Qué? – dijo impaciente

- Pues... que a mí me gusta bailar y mis padres me obligan a estar en las animadoras, pero claro, el coro es como mi familia... no puedo dejar ninguno de los dos. Sé que aquí las animadoras tenemos mala fama, pero no todas somos crueles. Sólo las más adultas. – dijo avergonzada.

- Eh, tranquila, yo sé cómo eres – dijo con una tierna sonrisa el chico. Conocía a Lyli. Compartían la mayoría de las clases, y confiaba en ella. Pero por otra parte, no confiaba. Era una extraña mezcla.

.

- ¡Ven aquí, pequeñajo! ¡Ay, pero que guapo es este niño! ¡Qué te como! - dijo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo al niño en el aire, subiéndolo y bajándolo mientras el crío sonreía ante tanta atención.

- ¿Me tengo que poner celosa? - Preguntó, apoyada en la puerta del frigorífico, alegre al saber que eso para Cora era como volver a ser madre.

- No es el mismo amor – replicó de manera pícara, guiñándole un ojo.

"Maldita sea, me va a volver loca esta mujer" pensó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Amaba todo lo que hacía. Amaba su sonrisa, y su manera de dormir. Amaba sus deliciosas comidas, y no sólo las que incluían alimentos...

Amaba sus abrazos, sus caricias, como se acurrucaba junto a ella en busca de calor, su manera de ser, todo.

La amaba. Los celos la invadían cuando la oía decir que Henry era un buen hombre, o cuando recordaba que Leopold y ella casi tienen algo. Se ponía igual de celosa que cuando supo que fue a ver a Rumplestinskin.

Porque los otros dos ya estaban fuera de combate, pero Rumple era de su quinta, al menos en esta tierra, y fue su maestro, el padre de su hija...

Odiaba saber que ese hombre la tuvo mucho antes que ella. Se sentía muy insegura, tenía miedo. El pasado entre ambas no se podía olvidar.

¿Y si un día se despertaba y ya no estaba? ¿Y si todo había sido mentira? ¿Y si no volvía a saber de ella? ¿Y si todo era un sueño?

Miedo y más miedo, y en entremedias ellas.

Eva quería gritarle al mundo que la amaba, que la había amado desde que la hizo caer al suelo sólo para reírse de ella, que era ahora su todo, que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla a su lado. Pero se conformaba con decírselo al oído todas las mañanas mientras desayunaban.

Ver a la castaña con un bebé en las manos era la cosa más bonita del universo. Si hubiera tenido corazón...

Todos seguían pensando de la misma manera, pero ninguno sabía. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, y más de una noche la había pillado llorando por todos sus actos pasados, y lo entendía en parte.

- Déjame el niño a mí un rato, que es mi nieto y apenas lo he tenido en brazos – se quejó cómicamente la más alta.

- Evita, cariño, la última vez que cogiste al niño, casi acabamos en urgencias – repuso la bruja.

Se acercó a su novia y se lo dio con cuidado, temerosa.

Al cogerlo, Eva sonrió, pero Neal comenzó a llorar.

- Al parecer, sólo las Mills le gustan – comentó con fastidio, pasándose una mano por el pelo, exasperada.

- Venga, anda, si sólo tiene hambre – dijo la mujer.

Dieron de comer al niño en completo silencio. Cora estaba concentrada en darle de comer y Eva en comérsela a ella. Dejaron al pequeño en la cuna, y ambas fueron a la ducha.

- Pasa tú – indicó la reina con la mano.

- ¿Y por qué no bañarnos juntas? – cuestionó la bruja, mirándola intensamente a los ojos

.

- Pues un poco hija de puta sí que va a ser, sí...

Ese día, Zelena no trabajaba, por lo que había ido a ver a su amiga Bella a la biblioteca. No estaba muy llena, exceptuando a un par de estudiantes. La había puesto al tanto de todo, y era cierto que Bella y Louise tenían la misma manera de ver a la jefa de Zelena.

- Es que no lo entiendo, de verdad. Con la de hombres que hay en este mundo y va y se pone a acosar a su Exnovio. Digo yo que "ex" quiere decir algo, ¿no?

Ambas mujeres estallaron en risas hasta que la puerta se abrió, para mostrar a... ¡El Ser Oscuro!

Un sepulcral silencio invadió el lugar, y la cólera se apoderó del hombre.

Por su parte, la pelirroja se puso recta.

- ¿¡Qué hace ella aquí?! – gruño alterado

- Rumple, verás... – dijo la joven castaña, intentando explicarle que ahora eran amigas.

- No... Déjalo – dijo fingiendo estar afectado, saliendo de la estancia, con Bella pisándole los talones.

Ambos salieron, y al estar fuera, el brujo habló con Bella de su relación con Zelena.

Mientras tanto, la enfermera esperaba pacientemente dentro, asustada. No quería perder a Bella, era una gran amiga, y la quería mucho. No, definitivamente, no quería perderla. Pero sabía que si Rumple le contaba lo que ocurrió entre ambos, Bella se iba a alejar de ella.

"Como siempre" pensó triste. Las pocas veces que la elegían, siempre la dejaban. Siempre, y sabía que Bella no sería la excepción.

Vio minutos después entrar a la embarazada, y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, Zelena se fue, dejándola plantada en la puerta.

.

Era una buena estudiante, lo sabía. Era buena con la magia, lo sabía. Entonces, ¿¡POR QUÉ COÑO LO HACÍA TAN MAL?!

Regina simplemente no lo comprendía, ¿este era su castigo? ¿No era excesivo? No tenía problema alguno con que Garfio se quedara durmiendo un tiempecito, pero Emma estaba empeñada en salvarlo cuanto antes. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por la inutilidad de la rubia, cuando vio algo... fuego.

Había un trozo de leña encendiéndose. Emma estaba encendiendo el fuego.

- ¡Vamos, sigue, tú puedes! – animó eufórica la morena.

- Me estoy cansando mucho – dijo Emma. Llevaba todo el día intentando hacer magia, y ahora que lo conseguía, estaba agotada.

- No puedes ni imaginarte lo que me pone esto. Magia, espada, arco, cuerpo a cuerpo... eres mi caballero de brillante armadura. Y yo para mantener contenta a una persona así, soy capaz de cualquier cosa – dijo bajito en su oído, con la voz ronca, de manera sensual. Y el fuego prendió de manera espectacular.

Emma estaba cansada, pero orgullosa de su progreso. Miró orgullosa a su novia, la cual la besó apasionadamente, para luego pronunciar las palabras favoritas de Emma.

- Mira, está dando pataditas – dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, acercando su mano a su vientre.

La pareja no pudo contener las lágrimas, y se besaron. Ese beso supo a lágrimas, segundas oportunidades, y felicidad.

.

Discutían. Gritaban, gritaban como nunca, y se insultaban. Se odiaban.

Entró y los miró pelear, y por más que suplicaba no paraban. Se sentía de nuevo una niña pequeña, encerrada en su armario, esperando que la tormenta pasara. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, gritó:

-¡DETENEOS!

La tienda tembló, los cristales reventaron y la puerta salió volando. Toda la tienda quedó destrozada tras sus chillidos. Apretaba los puños hasta sangrar, y lloraba, con dolor en la mirada. Se giraron para ver quién había hecho aquello, y...


	15. XV - Epílogo

Salió corriendo de la tienda envuelta en lágrimas. Era como volver a tener ocho años y volver a quedarse encerrada en el armario, a la espera de que su madre viniera a pegarla para descargarse de la anterior pelea. Salió corriendo con su madre detrás de ella llamándola.

Era como recordar su jodida infancia. Dios mío, lo odiaba tanto... ¡LO ODIABA, MALDITA SEA!

Se encerró en casa a llorar durante horas. Hasta que se quedó sin voz, hasta que ya no pudo más con su propio cuerpo. Recordaba con una claridad escalofriante cada golpe, cada insulto, la sangre, el dolor, el llanto y las súplicas, todo. Y lo peor, era que su padre jamás hizo nada por defenderla. Siempre lo consideró como un héroe, y ahora se daba cuenta de que era un cobarde.

Siete preciosos meses de embarazo. Ya se había acostumbrado a la ropa ancha, su cuerpo de embarazada, el dolor de espalda y los antojos.

Compartía penas de embarazada con Bella, y su relación con Rumple iba viento en popa. Su madre, junto a su hermana, era un gran apoyo. Había retomado esa relación inicial con su hijastra, aunque dejando de lado los cuentos que le contaba de pequeña. Ahora el cuentista era otro... Su novia y su hijo eran lo mejor del mundo, y saber que llevaba dos bebés dentro no podía ser mejor noticia. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas. Pero alguien dijo que los villanos no tienen finales felices.

Era agosto. Un caluroso día de agosto. Emma había llegado días atrás a casa gritando eufórica por haber despertado finalmente a Killian. Ahora el hombre descansaba en casa. O al menos eso pensaban todos.

Iba por la calle, metida en su mundo en el que todo iba bien, pensando en nombres, aunque ya tuviera algo en mente. Y a la mención de su nombre, se giró y...

Allí estaba Garfio. En medio de la calle, con una pistola en una mano, y el garfio en la otra. Todos miraban la escena sin intervenir, temerosos de la reacción del pirata. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Tenía muchísimo miedo. Y lo peor era que la pistola apuntaba a su abultada barriga. Tenía el pánico recorriendo sus venas.

- Aléjate de ella, cabrón – dijo letalmente Eva.

Una pistola apuntaba a su vez al pirata, que sólo rió fuertemente.

- ¿Y tú, precisamente tú, me vas a hacer daño? No me hagas reír y déjame que mate a esta zorra y a su pequeña zorrita no nacida.

- ¡Te. He. Dicho. Que. Te. ALEJES! – gritó, recibiendo otra risa como respuesta. Se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, pero no podía caer. Su vida estaba en peligro. No podía caer.

Pero el hombre fue más rápido y disparó. En dirección de Eva. Recibió el balazo en el estómago, y se dispuso a disparar a Regina cuando la morena lo lanzó a tres metros, desarmándolo, y corrió hacia la mujer más mayor. En muy poco tiempo, aquello se llenó de más gente y ambulancias.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se fue hacia el armario, en busca de ropa. Lo despertó a gritos, sabiendo de su pesado sueño, y una vez vestidos, partieron hacia el hospital. No querían desayunar, ni ducharse, ni nada. Sólo llegar junto a su familia. Zelena aparcó de mala manera. Por suerte, le tocaba entrar a trabajar en media hora. Haría todo lo posible por estar ahí, eso era seguro. Tomo a Chris de la mano y entraron con prisa, buscando con la mirada algún indicio de algo. Encontraron en una esquina muy nervioso a Rumple, y Bella junto a él, intentando calmarlo. Se acercaron a preguntar. Nervios, nervios y más nervios. Sólo eso.

Desde la llamada de Bella avisando de lo ocurrido, lo único que quería era que ambas mujeres estuvieran bien.

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Chris.

- Aún no sabemos nada – respondió Bella.

- Voy a ver si puedo estar o algo – dijo Zelena.

- Bien, mantennos informados – contestó Rumple.

La pelirroja se marchó con prisa. Luego, el resto de la gente llegó. Horas después, todos pudieron entrar a la habitación. No era lo normal, pero es que aquella familia no era normal.

- Dios, tenía tanto miedo- susurró Cora acariciando la cabeza de su novia suavemente, envuelta en lágrimas. Cogió asiento a su lado derecho, mientras que en el flanco derecho se instaló Blanca, también llorosa, cogiendo su otra mano.

La operación había sido peligrosa, pero finalmente, había salido bien. Todo estaba finalmente bien. Sí, todo estaba bien...

Toda la familia comenzó a hablar, haciendo que Eva se evadiera del dolor del postoperatorio y pensara en cosas menos complicadas.

La cena estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos estaban reunidos en torno a la gran mesa del comedor del pequeño piso de la pareja, esperando la aparición estelar de las pequeñas.

El timbre sonó y el chico se levantó para abrirle a sus madres, las cuales llevaban en un carrito doble a las niñas.

- Hola mamá – dijo Henry dirigiéndose a ambas madres.

- Hola chico, ¿pasamos? – preguntó Emma, la cual iba cargada de cosas, puesto que no era un bebé, sino dos.

- Sí, pasad – dijo descargando a su madre y apartándose del camino, para que así tanto Emma como Regina, la que llevaba el carrito, pudieran pasar.

Tras los besos y abrazos, procedieron, antes de empezar a cenar, a decir el nombre de las niñas

- Redoble por favor – dijo Emma, cogiendo a una pequeña de cabeza rubia y ojos marrones.

La rubia cogió a una de sus hijas en plan el Rey León mientras que tras una regañina de su novia cantaba El Ciclo De La Vida. Por su parte, Regina cogió a su otra hija de manera cuidadosa y más normal. Todo el mundo siguió el juego y tamborileó en la mesa.

- Se llaman... Eva y Cora – dijo sonriente la morena.

Este era el final feliz de todos los miembros de aquella familia

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, disculparme por el chapucero y último capítulo de este fic y por la tardanza.**

**He dado lo mejor de mí, de verdad. Sé que no es lo esperado y que probablemente no os haya gustado, pero veía lo mejor por hacer, no? Algo que fuera liviano ,puesto que es el final.**

**Sé que no hay escusa con la tardanza, pero bueno...**

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia, de verdad. Me hacéis estar orgullosa de lo que escribo con vuestros comentarios. Todo esto es gracias a vosotros**


End file.
